Open Your Heart To Me
by ChaosShadow
Summary: [Completed for now] Tails has been friends with Amy for years, though recently his feelings have changed for her. Will he have the confidence to approach her? TailsxAmy [Mild Language, Mild Lime]
1. A New Entry

**Open Your Heart To Me**

**By: Chaos Shadow**

Disclaimer: Yep it's that time again for the fun and exciting legalities...I don't own Sonic or his friends...yadda, yadda, yadda. They're copyrighted to Sega...blah blah blah.

Warning: Yup, I'm warning you that a lot of the characters will be OOC. Also, be warned that this is my first Tails/Amy fic, so if it sucks, I apologize. And now without further ado...here's the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Entry...**

_Dear Journal,_

_Hmm, this feels really weird writing my feelings into a book...but if I don't, I think I'm gonna go insane. I wish I could talk to someone about this...but no one would understand what I'm going through, at least I don't think so... Sonic may understand...but how do I tell him that I like a certain someone, when in turn that certain someone likes him (and to be honest I think he's actually warming up to her...scary huh?). There's Knux...but then again, he's too busy watching over his precious emerald to even give a damn about little 'ol me. As for Rouge...well she's too busy "helping" Knux guard his emerald...if you know what I mean. So that leaves me with you, Journal. Basically my problem has been Amy. It's not that I'm mad at her...but it's my newfound feelings for her. I used to see Amy as a caring individual, and even though she may seem somewhat annoying when she's around Sonic...she's nothing like that in real life. I for one would know this. We've spent quite some time together, and without Sonic around. And in all honesty, she makes great company. In the last few years, we've become really close friends...so close in fact, that we have shared many aspects of our private lives to each other. But things changed a few months ago. Sonic began to see this warmer side of Amy, and started to realize that she's not the ditsy, fan-girl he thought she was, and naturally since Amy has a crush on him, she was overjoyed that Sonic wanted to spend time with her. Guess where that left me? Bingo! I was left out, and quite frequently I might add. I'll still never forget that day that she gave me this "good" news about Sonic wanting to spend time with her._

**Flashback**

_RING RING_ Startled being deep in thought, Tails picked his phone up, "Hello?" 

"Oh, hey Amy what's up?"

"Sure you can come by, you're always welcome here."

"Okay then, I'll see ya in a bit. Bye!" Tails puts the phone down with a confused expression. "Hmm, that was a bit weird." He shook the thought off and went to take a shower since he had been working on the Tornado for most of the day.

After about ten minutes he finished showering and proceeded to his room to put some clothes on. Just as he picked out something to wear, a knock at the door caught his attention.

"Coming!" Yelled Tails across the hall. He ran to the door, and answered it in just a towel, "Hey Amy! Come in."

"Hey Tails...umm, did I catch you at a bad time?" A slight shade of pink appeared on her cheeks without Tails noticing.

Confused, Tails raised a brow forgetting that he was merely in just a towel. "Huh?" Looking down and now realizing his appearance, "Oh...I'm sorry." Tails immediately turned a bright shade of crimson, "I just got out of the shower. I'll be right back."

Amy giggled, acknowledging his mistake and took a seat on the nearest couch.

After a few minutes, Tails came back into the room and sat next to Amy, "Heh, sorry about that. All I can say is that I'm allowed to have my moments just like anyone else."

Amy giggled, "Don't worry about it."

Tails nodded, "So, what did ya want to talk to me about?"

Amy smirked, "Well it's about Sonic."

"Sonic? What's goin on with him?"

Amy turned a light shade of pink, "Well, I think he's finally starting to come to his senses."

Tails raised a brow, somewhat oblivious to the hint, "What do you mean, come to his senses?"

"Well you know how I normally act around Sonic, right?" Tails nodded and Amy continued, "I don't know why...but I stopped acting all fan-girlish around him. I kinda got sick of it. The other day, I approached Sonic and said hi...but without strangling him in a bear hug, or asking him to marry me."

Tails couldn't help but chuckle, "No kiddin! I mean, I don't find it out of the ordinary for you not to act all fan-girlish, but not to act like that around Sonic? Now that's out of the ordinary!"

Amy nodded, "I know! And the funny thing is, Sonic actually acknowledged my presence, not by telling me to leave him alone, but he actually said hi to me!"

Tails found the whole topic confusing, but kept on listening, "Really?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah, so we talked for a bit, and this is the best part...we're going to a movie tomorrow night!"

Tails' mind screeched to a halt...did he hear Amy correct? "Wait, wait...you AND Sonic are going out tomorrow night!"

Amy smiled, "Yep!"

Tails shook his head in shock, "Wow, I thought I'd never see this day come." Tails instantly cringed for letting that comment go.

Amy somewhat frowned to this comment, "What is that supposed to mean Tails?"

Tails tried to cover up his comment, "Well, uh, you know how Sonic is...I never thought that he would go out with you." Tails mentally slapped himself for stupid comment number two 'Nice job idiot, why don't ya upset her some more.'

Amy's expression went from happy to upset in an instant, "What are you saying Tails, that I'm not good enough for Sonic?"

Tails interjected, "No, no Amy I didn't-" before he could finish Amy abruptly cut him off

"I don't get it Tails. I thought you'd be happy for me. Instead you're making me feel this big." Amy motioned this with her thumb and index fingers closely together.

Tails frowned, "Amy, I don't mean it like that. Look, I'm sorry for putting it like that."

Amy shook her head, "I know what you meant Tails...I just didn't expect that kind of reaction from you." Amy looked at her watch, "Well, I need to get going. I have some shopping to do for tomorrow night."

Tails nodded, "Alrighty." He walked Amy to the door, and opened it. As she was about to walk out, he lightly took hold of her hand, "Amy?"

Amy turned and made eye contact with him, "Yes?"

Tails pulled her close for a warm hug, "I'm sorry for the way I acted. It wasn't called for."

She returned the hug, "It's okay Tails. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

Tails shook his head, "Amy, you didn't over-react. Let's just forget about this okay?" He pulled away from her and made contact with her emerald orbs.

She gazed into his aqua eyes and smiled, "Okay." She leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "I know you meant no harm. See ya later!" She turned and head off towards Station Square.

Tails stood there with his hand on his cheek, 'Amy if you only knew how much I care for you...if you only knew.' He gently closed the door and slowly walked to his hangar to continue his work on the Tornado...

**End Flashback**

Tails shook his head at the memory and continued writing in his journal...

_Amy and I used to spend time together several times a week. Nowadays I'll be lucky to hang with her once or twice a month. Her schedule is Sonic this and Sonic that. The more I think about it, the more it hurts me...and ya know what kills me? If I try to forget about it, I sub-consciously think about it more. Like the other day, I figured I'd work on the Tornado to take my mind off of things. Well guess what ended up happening? I fried out part of the electrical system! Yeah...I did it...Mr. Fix It actually broke something. And the part that really stunk was that I had to fix it right away since Sonic was coming by to see how my upgrade for the plane was going. If he knew that I messed something up, he'd immediately know something was up...since it's not like me to unintentionally destroy something._

Tails set his pen down and glanced at the clock, 'hmm, I should finish this up. It's getting late.'

_Well...I'm going to bed now. Night!_

_-Tails Prower_

Tails closed his journal and neatly put it in his desk drawer. He sat there for a second and lightly smiled, 'ya know...getting all that out felt good.'

He removed his clothing, leaving his shorts on, and slipped into bed.

_Later that night..._

Tails jolted out of bed, eyes wide open, like deer seeing headlights. He shook off the thought of something that bad happening in real life.

Tails sat up, legs dangling off the side of the bed, "That was horrible."

He walked over to the bathroom and looked himself in the mirror, "Look at yourself! You're such a mess...why can't you bring yourself to tell Amy that you love her!" He looked down towards the sink and let his tears flow, "Because I'm afraid to, that's why. Besides...she's all lovey-dovey with Sonic now." He smacked the sink in frustration and went to the kitchen. Opening the fridge in search for a late night snack, he noticed that there was nothing to eat. "Damn." He slammed the door shut, "Can't anything go right for a change!"

He found his way outside to get some fresh air. 'Wow, it's a really clear night.' Tails looked towards where Station Square would be. Since the night was clear, he could make out the bright city lights in the distance. Remembering that she would be going on a date the next night bothered him. He knew that he should be happy for Amy...she's a good girl, and someone like that deserves to have it their way once in a while. His thoughts veered off to Sonic. 'Wait a minute. If Sonic knew that he was going on a date with Amy...he would've told me the instant he agreed to go out with her. Something's not right. Maybe I'll pay him a visit tomorrow.'

Tails yawned heavily and found his way back to bed to get some more sleep.

* * *

_Well, there ya have it. I just want to give a heads up that I may not be updating this as often as I would like. As always, please review. I kindly accept those...and as for flames...I ignore those._


	2. A Brand New Day

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay with the update. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2: A Brand New Day**

The unusually quiet night brought Tails a pleasant slumber. That is, until the Sun began to peek over the horizon, its rays penetrating the morning air signaling the start of a new day and new adventure for our hero. He slowly stirred in his sleep, raising his hand to block out the sunlight. Looking towards his alarm clock he groaned.

'_7am? sighs Well, I'm not gonna sleep anymore, so I might as well get up.'_

And he did so...ever so slowly. Tails was always a morning person. Always up at the brink of daylight to get his day started...but today was an exception. He knew that he'd be paying Sonic a visit today.

Tails got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom to get the shower going. He quickly took care of business, and went back to check the water temperature. _'Perfect.'_

He stepped in the shower and let the warm water slowly run through his matted fur. After thoroughly cleansing his fur with soap, he turned the water temperature higher..._'mmmm...this feels great'. _After a few minutes he shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. He quickly grabbed a towel to dry off. Once he finished drying off, he wrapped the towel around his waist and went to the kitchen to whip up a quick breakfast.

As he was making breakfast...he heard a 'thud' by his front door. _'Hmm. Guess the paper is here.'_ He walked over to his door, opened it and looked down to see the daily newspaper. He picked it up and began to close the door. He stopped for a second, and unexpectedly remembered the time he last had Amy over... _'..did I catch you at a bad time?' _He chuckled at the thought. _'I can't believe I answered the door in just a towel. I must've looked like such a fool.' _Finishing the thought he closed the door, and proceeded back to the kitchen to finish up breakfast. Took a seat at the table with a bowl of oatmeal, and the paper next to him. A headline in the paper caught his eye.

Tails read the headline and nearly choked on his food, coughs "Sonic The Hedgehog Possibly Retiring! What the hell?" Tails wolfed down his breakfast, picked up the phone and hastily dialed Sonic's number...

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Sonic."

_"Hey little buddy! How are ya?"_

"I'm alright. Hey are you busy right now?"

_"Not at the moment. Did you need something?"_

"I need to stop by and talk to you about some things. That is..if you don't mind."

_"Of course I don't mind. Stop by whenever you please. I will be busy later tonight though."_

Tails cringed at that remark, "I'll leave now actually."

_"Alright, that's cool. I'll see ya in a bit. Later bro."_

"Later."

Tails hung up the phone and made a face at it. He mimicked Sonic's voice, "I will be busy later tonight though...grrr. Why won't he tell me that he's going out with Amy."

He quickly dressed himself, grabbed a few things stuffed them into a sack and head to the train station.

Tails walked up to the booth, "One ticket to Station Square please."

The man behind the counter smiled, "No problem Mr. Prower."

Tails nodded, "Thanks." He took the ticket and head to the train in a hurry. Something inside if him knew that something wasn't right. _'What does Sonic have to hide from me?'_ He took a window seat and in a few minutes the train was off to Station Square.

After a half-hour, the train arrived at its destination. Tails walked off the train and made his way outside. He looked up and noticed the ominous clouds above. _'Great, just great. Why does it have to rain when I don't bring an umbrella?'_ As he finished the word umbrella in his mind, a loud crash of thunder followed by a heavy downpour came about. He stood there with that look of frustration, and began his walk to Sonic's apartment. And of course, Sonic's apartment was quite a hike from the Train Station, which meant he was going to be sopping wet by the time he got to Sonic's.

Inside Sonic's Apartment

KNOCK KNOCK 

"Coming!" Answered Sonic. He walked up to the door. As he opened it, there was Tails...dripping wet from the rain, and he didn't look to pleased with it either.

"My god Tails! What happened?!" Exclaimed Sonic.

Tails furrowed his brow, "I forgot my damn umbrella. And of course, it had to start raining the second I walk out of the train station. My usual dumb luck, I guess."

Sonic sighed, "Goodness, that stinks. Come on in, I'll get you a towel so you can dry off."

Tails stepped in and closed the door behind him, "Thanks Sonic." He removed his shoes, which were also dripping wet. He suddenly realized he wore his newly acquired soap shoes. "Son of a..!"

Sonic returned with a large beach towel and wrapped it around Tails' shivering body, "What's a matter little bro?"

Tails pouted and pointed at the puddle in water surrounding his shoes, "I just bought those last week. They weren't cheap either."

Sonic chuckled, "Eh, they'll be fine. Just let them dry off and they will be as good as new. So, you mentioned on the phone that you had some things to talk to me about?"

Tails nodded, "Yeah." Tails briefly removed his towel to pull his backpack off. He opened it up and pulled out the newspaper clipping from earlier that morning. He walked over to the couch and sat down, "I was reading the paper like I usually do...and I came across this." Tails pointed at the bold lettering.

Sonic sighed, "Oh that. I don't know man. I was thinking about it a few weeks ago...and I was talking about it with Knux at the nightclub. I guess someone sitting close by happened to be a reporter. Go figure."

Tails nodded, "Yeah, that sucks. But, if you were thinking about that...why didn't you bring it by me? You know I'm always here for you." He felt that chest pain again...the same one that reminded him of being hurt. _'What's happened with Sonic? He's changed so much.'_

Sonic closed his eyes and sighed, "I know, I know. I was just afraid of freaking you out, that's all."

Tails rolled his eyes, "Sonic...I'm grown up now...when are you gonna stop treating me like a child?"

Sonic put his arm on Tails' shoulder, "Tails. I don't think of you as a child. I just didn't want you to think I was giving up on being a hero. I know how much you've looked up to me."

Tails looked into Sonic's eyes, "Give up? Sonic, I know you better than anyone else does. You could be the last furry in the world, on the losing side of a battle, and you'd still keep going. It's not like you to give up at all."

Sonic nodded and smirked, "Yeah, you got a good point there."

Tails smiled, "I sure do." He pointed at the article again, "Well that's the main reason for me coming over." He glanced outside to see the sun shining brightly, "And since it's clear outside, I'd better head back before I catch a second batch of rain knowing my luck."

Sonic nodded, "Alrighty, that's cool." He stood up and walked Tails to the door.

Tails put on his still wet shoes, "Ugh, these feel gross."

Sonic chuckled, "Yeah...I bet they do."

Tails playfully elbowed Sonic, "Hey that's not funny. Oh, I almost forgot. What are you up to tonight?" He tried acting dumb...hoping Sonic would forget mentioning he was busy tonight.

Sonic tensed up, "Uhm...well...I was planning on going to the club with Knux again."

Tails noticed the slight fear in Sonic's voice, "Oh. Ya know, how come you never invite me to the club. I'm always sittin at home, by myself, with nothing to do."

Sonic raised his brow, "Nothing to do? I don't know if you remember, but there's an airplane hangar attached to your home with a huge bi-plane that you can work on."

Tails brushed the comment off, "Eh, I've been taking a break from that thing. I'm just getting tired of working on it by myself. I miss working on the plane with you, like old times." Tails pouted thinking of how much he missed his younger days.

Sonic frowned, "Yeah...I miss those days too. Hey, tell ya what, next week I'm pretty free, so if you want, I can stop by and we can work on it okay?"

Tails smiled, "Yeah. That would be great." Tails gave Sonic a brotherly hug, "Thanks bro."

Sonic returned the hug, "No problem little buddy." He broke the hug and smiled, "I'll catch ya later alright?"

Tails walked out the room and waved, "Later Sonic." The door closed behind him. He sighed and began walking towards the elevator. He pressed the down button and as the door opened he strolled on in and pressed Lobby. After a few seconds the doors opened revealing the lobby...and a pink hedgehog.

Tails' heart skipped a beat, "Amy?"

Amy smiled, "Hey Tails!"

He walked out of the elevator, the doors closing behind him, "How have you been? Goodness, it's been a while since I've seen you."

Amy nodded and pouted, "I know...I've been so busy with work. Heck I don't even have the time anymore to see Sonic, and he's my boyfriend."

Tails felt that chest pain again...but this time it was accompanied with his heart falling apart into a million pieces, "Oh, that's too bad. I take it you were about to visit him?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah. I have the day off for a change, so I figured I'd stop by and say hi to him." Amy looked at her watch, "Hmm, well I don't plan on being here too long. Do you have anything planned for this afternoon?"

Tails' face lit up like a toddler seeing a new bicycle, "Actually, I don't. Did you want to hang out? I've really missed you Amy." Tails couldn't help but blush at his own comment.

Amy smiled, "Awww, Tails. That's so sweet of you to say that. I would love to hang out with ya. I'll give you a call when I leave here okay?"

Tails smiled from ear to ear, "That sounds great."

Amy gave a slight nod, "Alright then." She gave Tails a bear hug, "I'm glad I ran into you today. I missed you too." As usual, when she broke the hug she gave Tails a light peck on the cheek. Amy turned back to the elevator and waved goodbye.

Tails stood there staring at her...watching her every move. The way she waved goodbye...the way she smiled. It was like someone created her...everything she did was perfection. He turned red, thinking of her and waved back right before the elevator doors closed. He remembered the kiss and held his hand to that same cheek again.

'_Oh Amy. You're the sweetest being to grace this planet. Why can't you see that I love you so...'_

Tails walked out of building and began his stroll to the train station. He took his sweet time getting there, taking deep breaths of fresh air, letting the sun soak it's rays into his fur. After a few minutes he arrived at the train station, got his ticket, and head back home to get ready for Amy.

Tails arrived at the Mystic Ruins after a half-hour. He approached his front door and glanced back in the direction of Station Square, _'Just you wait Amy. I will have the courage one day to tell you my true feelings. Just you wait...'_ He closed his eyes and sighed, yet again reminding himself of the reality that has been set before him. _'Well, I'd better get ready before Amy calls me.'_ He walked inside, shut the door, and head of to his room to get ready.

_Okay, kind of an abrupt ending, but I figure Tails and Amy spending time together would make a good chapter by itself. Sorry for the long delay between chapters. I now have two jobs and school to juggle. So I'll try to update this when I can. Anyhoo, please review. Thanks for reading._


	3. Unrequited Love

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay, but you need not wait anymore, cuz I'm back! Here's the next installment of "Open Your Heart to Me" I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!

**Chapter 3: Unrequited Love**

The day turned out to be a good one. In fact, the sun was shining brightly over Mystic Ruins, giving off a warm, pleasant aura. As peaceful as the day has been…things were a bit more hectic at the Prower Residence. Tails couldn't keep his head on straight. Running around like a madman all over his home, getting ready for his get together with Amy. _"Today is going to be a good day,"_ he thought with a huge grin on his face. He had fixed his fur many time too keep its appearance neat. He looked himself in the mirror, fixed his headfur once more, and smiled.

Nodding his appearance, "Great! Now I just gotta wait for Amy to call me." Not even a second later, his phone rang. He darted out of the bathroom at the speed of light.

He picked he phone up and just grinned, "Hello?" His tone of voice clearly giving away his positive mood.

_"Hey Tails! What's up?"_

"Not much Amy. How are you?"

_"I'm good. Hey, you wanna meet up at the Chao Café in about an hour?"_

He nodded to himself, "Yeah that sounds good. The train ride takes about half an hour, and by the time I walk there, it should be about an hour from now. So I'll see you there, okay?"

_"Okay. See you there, Tails."_

Tails smiled, "See ya." He hung up the phone and made his way back to Station Square.

_About 45 minutes later…_

Tails was sitting on a bench in front of the café. He had gotten there a bit early…most likely due to his excitement of getting to see Amy again. A few minutes later, Tails glanced to his right and noticed a pink hedgehog in the distance. _"Is that her? Yes…it is. Wow…she looks great…"_

Again…Tails found himself in a trance. He couldn't stop staring at her perfection. Her gorgeous smile…her emerald eyes. Those eyes, he could lose himself in those all day.

She noticed him finally and waved, "Hey Tails!!"

He waved back and smiled, "Hey Amy!!" He stood up and approached Amy, giving her a friendly hug.

She returned the hug, "Let's get some food."

They walked inside and approached the hostess. She looked up at them, "Hello! How many in your party today?"

Tails smiled, "Just two."

The hostess nodded, "Okay, right this way."

They followed her into the café. She seated them in a booth, by a window, "Here you go. Enjoy your meal."

Tails and Amy smiled, "Thank you." And they took a seat.

Tails smiled at Amy, "So, how are things?"

Amy shrugged, "Eh, they're all right, I guess. I've been really busy at work. One of the girls called off last week, so I covered for her. I figured I'd make a few extra bucks. How about you? It's been a long time since we've seen each other."

Tails nodded, "Yeah it has been a while. I've been up to my same 'ol routine. Working on the Tornado like I always do. Although…I haven't been doing much on it lately…I just don't have the motivation anymore."

Amy raised a brow, "Huh? But you love working on mechanical things. Don't you?"

Tails nodded, "Oh, I love it, don't get me wrong…but I just…lost that spark I used to have. It just doesn't appeal to me as much anymore. Although I should mention that I have been rather stressed out lately." He knew what the problem was…it's right in front of him. _"Oh…why can't I just tell her how much I love her… :sighs:"_

Amy's expression became rather serious, "Are you alright Tails? Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head, "Not really…it hurts to even think about it."

Amy nodded, "I know what you mean." She reached across the table and held his hand, "If you ever want to talk about it, you know I'll always be here for you."

Tails felt his heart flutter again and smiled, "Thanks sweetie. You're the best."

Amy cheeks turned a light shade of red at that comment, "Thanks Tails. You're a great friend too."

Tails felt his heart drop again…that word…_friend._ He loved being with Amy, and appreciated her friendship…. but he wanted more than friendship…only one word came to mind, _'companionship'_. His thoughts were interrupted by the waiter.

"Hello! Sorry for the wait. May I start you off with a drink?"

Tails motioned for Amy to go first. She smiled at the kind gesture, "Um…just a glass of water please."

"And for you sir?"

Tails thought for a second, "Um…a chaos cola please."

The waiter nodded, "Okay, I'll be right back with those."

Tails brought his attention back to Amy, "Amy… look there's something I want to tell you."

She looked into his eyes, "Yes?"

Tails took a deep breath, "Amy…these last few years have been nothing but happiness for me. Getting to know you has been the greatest thing to happen to me since Sonic brought me into his life." He held her hand and continued, "I just want you to know that you mean everything to me. I…I…." He cleared his throat, "Amy, I…I" before he could finish, the waiter came back with their drinks.

"Ok, water for the young lady, and a chaos cola for the young man. Have you decided on what you would like to eat?"

Tails broke out of his trance, "Uh, I..uh, give us a few more minutes."

"Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Amy captured Tails' attention again, "Tails? What were you about say?"

Tails couldn't do it. He realized what he had almost done. He wanted to tell her so badly…but she was dating his best friend. Tails knew that he couldn't go behind Sonic's back like that. It just wasn't right.

Tails shook his head, "Um, I'm sorry…I lost my train of thought. What was I saying?"

"You were saying how much I mean to you…" Amy blushed a bright shade of red repeating the statement.

Tails smiled, "Oh yeah. Amy you really do mean a lot to me. I love spending time with you. That is one of the things that was stressing me out…I hadn't seen you in a while, and I missed you a lot. I kept thinking about you everyday and the more I thought about you…the more I missed you."

Amy was on the verge of tears, "Oh Tails…that the sweetest thing anyone has said to me." She got up from her side of the booth, sat next to Tails and held him close. He returned the warm gesture. "Tails…any girl that goes out with you will be the luckiest person alive. I don't think there's ANYONE out there that's as sweet as you, not even Sonic can compare to you."

Tails pulled away from the friendly embrace and gazed into her eyes, "Do you really mean that?"

Amy smiled and nodded, "Mm-hmm. From the bottom of my heart."

He smiled and let a few tears go, "Thank you Amy. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Amy smiled, "Aww…well it's the truth. I hope tha-" Amy was cut off by Tails placing a finger over her lips.

Tails continued his gaze, and their eyes met. He held his hand to her cheek and leaned in closer. "You're my everything…Amy Rose." He closed the gap between them by touching his lips against hers. He felt his cheeks heat up immensely. She accepted the gesture and returned the kiss. Tails was in eternal bliss…nothing could ruin this moment.

They deepened the kiss until Amy had realized what she was doing. She gently pushed Tails away, "Tails...wait. I can't do this. I'm with Sonic. I'm sorry."

Tails felt that pain in his chest again and nodded dejectedly, "No, you shouldn't be sorry…I kissed you. I was out of line. Please forgive me."

Amy frowned at his response, "It's okay. Let's just forget about this alright?"

Tails nodded, "Okay." He was really hurt now… _"Just forget about it…she regrets it already.. god, I think I'm gonna hurl.." _Tails got up and ran to the bathroom holding his hand over his mouth. Amy just sat there confused… _"I hope he's alright…" _

After a few minutes, Tails came back to the table. His face was just pale and expressionless. He sat down and put his head into his hands.

Amy became concerned, "Tails? Are you okay?"

He shook his head, "Not really. I just got really queasy for no reason. Maybe it's the breakfast I ate."

Amy placed her hand on his arm, "If you wanna go home…it's okay."

Tails looked at her, "No no, I'm fine Amy. I was looking forward to being with you today."

Amy forced a smile, "Tails…you really should go. C'mon I'll take you home."

Tails nodded, "Alright."

Amy flagged the waiter down and told him they were going to leave. She paid for the drinks and walked Tails to the train station.

Tails walked slowly to the booth again and purchased a ticket for Amy. The two of them entered the train, found seats together, and head back to Tails' home.

Tails fumbled around for his keys. Once he found them, he opened up his front door and walked in. Not even two steps into his home… BOOM! He passed out on the floor.

Amy shrieked, "Oh my god, Tails!" She walked over to him, and placed her hand on his forehead. He was burning up. She tried her best to carry him over to his bed. She laid him down on the bed, and ran to the bathroom. She returned with a cold hand towel, placed it folded up on his forehead in hopes to bring his fever down.

She brought a chair next to him and watched over him. Every few minutes, she'd take the towel and put more cold water on it to keep it cool. After an hour, Tails had shown no signs of getting better. Worried about him, Amy phoned Sonic, hoping he would know what to do in this kind of situation.

The phone rang and rang. She was getting frustrated, "C'mon Sonic, pick up the phone!" As if he could've heard her he picked up.

_"Hello.."_

"Sonic, I need your help now!"

"_Amy?! What's goin on?"_

Amy just began to panic, "Tails is sick. Today we went out to lunch, and I guess he got sick there, and I offered to take him home to make sure he's okay, and then when we got to his home, he passed out, and now he's on his bed with a really high fever, Sonic please come over here and help…I'm really worried about Tails."

_Sonic shook his head from the amount of info, "Amy, first you gotta calm down. I'll be over as soon as I can, okay?"_

Amy nodded and began to cry, "Okay, just please h-hurry Sonic."

_"__Okay Amy." Sonic hung up the phone and ran like a bat out of hell to Tails' workshop._

Amy put the handset back on the cradle, and walked back to Tails' bedroom. He was still passed out on his bed. She grabbed the towel from his forehead, cooled it off again, and placed it back on his forehead. Amy put her hand on his cheek again…still warm. Instead of removing her hand…she kept it there and caressed his cheek. "Tails. I know you can't hear me…but I just have to say this. You're such a great friend…and you know how much I care about you, and you care a lot about me as well. I don't know why you kissed me…and why I kissed back…but…we can't do that again. It just can't happen. I'm with Sonic now…I respect him, and care about him too. I can't hurt him. I hope you understand me Tails."

Amy was suddenly startled by a door opening. Realizing it was Sonic, she ran to the front door and held him close, "Oh Sonic…I'm so worried about him. Please…please make sure he'll be okay."

Sonic nodded, "Of course Amy. Tails is like my little bro, I wouldn't have it any other way. He in is room?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah. I've put a cool towel on his forehead, and have been frequently cooling it off. That's all I could do at the moment."

Sonic motioned for Amy to follow him, "That's good. There really isn't much else you could've done." They walked into his room. Tails still remained on his bed, feverish, and his hands were now clammy.

Sonic put his hand on Tails' cheek, "Goodness, he's really feverish. Amy what happened exactly?"

Amy stiffened. She didn't want him to know that Tails kissed her…so she had to lie…something she had never done her entire life, "Well…I met him at the Chao Café for lunch. We had sat down and ordered some drinks. Then we talked for a bit, and he just jumped out of the booth, and ran for the bathroom. When he came back, he was really pale and he seemed to be trembling. I told him that if he wanted to go home, that it was okay. He of course insisted that he'd stay because he hadn't seen me in a long time. I had to object to that…I told him that he was going home, and I would take him here. When he walked into the house, he didn't even take two steps and boom, he just passed out in the main hallway. I had tried my best to carry him into his bedroom…and well, here we are." She frowned…something inside of her was really scared for Tails' health.

Sonic furrowed his brow, "That's weird. Well, let him rest, and hopefully in a few hours he'll wake up."

Amy nodded, "Okay. Sonic, I'm so scared." She grabbed him in a hug.

Sonic held her close, "Ames, he'll be okay. Tails' is grown up now…he can fight whatever he has."

Amy nodded and let a few tears go, "Okay Sonic." She looked up and planted a quick peck on Sonic's lips. They walked back to the living area and sat there waiting for Tails to recover.

Every fifteen minutes, Amy would still change that towel on his forehead. And each time…she gave him a peck on the cheek and asked god to make sure he'd be okay.

After a few hours, Sonic woke up from a nap and Amy stood there…with a devilish-glare.

He raised a brow, "What is it Amy?"

She crossed her arms and pointed in the general direction of Tails' room, "You know…your best friend is sick in there, and you haven't once checked to see if he's okay!"

He raised his arms in defense, "Whoa, hold on a sec. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I checked on him when I got here! Calm down."

Amy began to fume. "Calm down?! How can I be calm? Tails is deathly ill in there and I have no idea what's wrong with him, and every time I walk into his room, I pray that he's still breathing. How can you be so calm at a time like this?!"

Sonic sighed, "Amy…please keep your voice down. Look I just…well…I have been trying to avoid him lately."

Amy raised a brow, "Avoid him? Why would you want to do a thing like that?"

Sonic sighed, "Because he doesn't know that I'm seeing you."

Amy looked at him weird, "What do you mean he doesn't know? Sonic I told him that we were going on a date the first time you opened up to me. Have you not told him?"

Sonic looked down and shook his head, "No…I haven't."

Amy glared at him, "Why not Sonic? Are you ashamed of me or something?"

This got Sonic's attention, "What?! No Amy! I'm not ashamed of you. I just…have my reasons."

Amy looked him in the eye, "And those reasons would be???"

Sonic looked away, "You don't want to know."

Amy walked over to him and turned him to make eye contact with her, "Sonic The Hedgehog, you will tell me why you're avoiding your best friend…or I swear I will pound you with my piko-piko hammer!"

Sonic flinched…if there was anything he was afraid of…it was Amy's mallet, "Alright, alright! I'll tell you. Please sit down."

Amy slowed her breathing and did that. She took a seat across from Sonic and looked him in the eye, "Well?" She began tapping her foot impatiently.

Sonic sighed, "Alright. Well…here's my reasoning. For the last few years, Tails has gotten close with you, right?"

Amy nodded but had a confused expression on her face, "Uh-huh…"

Sonic continued, "Well…I was afraid that he would be jealous because he used to hang out with you all the time, and I didn't want him to think that I was taking you away from him."

Amy sweatdropped, "That's it? Sonic, please tell me you're joking."

Sonic shook his head, "No…I'm not."

Amy looked away in disgust, "That's pathetic Sonic. You were avoiding your best friend for years because you were afraid that he would be jealous of us? That's just ridiculous."

Sonic looked down ashamed of his actions, "I know…I'm sorry Amy. Please forgive my stupidity."

She looked at his expression and just frowned, "It's okay Sonic…just maybe think before you do something alright?"

Sonic nodded, "Okay." He glanced down the hallway leading towards Tails' room, "I'm gonna check on him." He got up from the chair he was previously napping in and walked towards Tails' room.

He entered and kneeled down next to Tails, "Hey bud. How are ya?" Sonic looked down and sighed, "I know you can't hear me…" he held onto Tails' hand continued, "…but I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been pushing you away like I have been." Tails somewhat stirred in his sleep…but still remained unconscious. It appeared that he was having a nightmare.

Sonic frowned and held Tails' hand tighter, "Looks like you're having a bad dream…don't worry bud, I'm right here…" He began to caress Tails' cheek, "I'll be right here." After a few minutes, Tails stop fidgeting in his sleep and lay there peacefully. Sonic took the warm towel off of Tails' forehead, cooled it off, and put it back. Sonic forced a smile, "I hope you get better soon." He got up and walked out of the room.

Sonic plopped back in the chair he was in earlier and gave Amy a serious look, "The more I think about it…the more it hurts. I shouldn't have done that. I can't believe how selfish I was."

Amy sat in Sonic's lap and held onto him, "Sometimes we do things we regret, but that's how life works. No one knows why we do the things we do. Sometimes we do good things, and sometimes we do bad things. I wouldn't worry about it too much Sonic. Tails looks up to you. He loves you like a brother, I'm sure he will understand."

Sonic nodded, "Thanks Ames." He slowly turned her face to meet his gaze. She leaned in, letting her lips touch his for a brief moment. She pulled away and smiled, "No problem Sonic."

She looked towards Tails' room and then back to Sonic, "Hun, I'm gonna stay here until he wakes up. If you need to take care of anything, I'll be fine here by myself."

Sonic shook his head, "Nah, I'm fine. I'll stay here too. I'm worried about him as much as you are."

Amy nodded, "Okay sweetie."

They stayed at Tails' home…waiting patiently until he showed any signs of getting better…hopefully that would be soon….hopefully.

_There ya have it. Hopefully you liked what you've read, and reviews are greatly appreciated. All I ask is that you PLEASE don't flame me because this seems like a Sonamy right now….don't fret Tails/Amy fans…things will change for our kitsune. Peace out._


	4. Recovery

Heya everyone! I'm back! Here's my next update. Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you enjoy this update. It's pretty long compared to previous chapters. Also…some parts may seem a bit…spiritual. If you don't like it, then I'm sorry. Enjoy folks!

**  
Chapter 4: Recovery**

_Darkness…it surrounded me for what felt like hours. I couldn't see or do anything. I tried yelling, but…I couldn't even hear my own voice travel any further than a few feet. Where am I? What am I doing here?_

_As if my thoughts could be heard, a light in the distance appeared. It pierced the darkness with such power…yet leaving a path. I looked at the path with some fear…should I stay or go? Even with the fear of what could happen, I followed the light…considering it a better option than sitting here in the dark. It looked so strange. It was just a source of light…I couldn't tell what it was coming from or where it came from._

_Finally as I came closer, I slowed my pace. I tried examining the light in detail, but I couldn't for the brightness caused immense pain to my eyes. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and walked into the light. Such a weird feeling…it felt warm and strangely enough soothing._

_Once the light completely consumed my body, I opened my eyes and I realized that I was back at my house. Something wasn't right. It seemed as if my home was deserted. A thick layer of dust coated everything…all the windows had a film on them allowing a small amount of light into the home. I walked towards my bedroom and noticed the door was closed._

_I grabbed a hold of the dust-covered knob, turning it and slowly entering the room. 'What the hell?' My room was spotless, and everything in its usual place. I glanced towards my bed and saw the one person that always brought happiness to my life…but she was crying?! "Amy!" She couldn't hear me. I walked right next to her and said her name again, "Amy." She looked up…her eyes displaying an obscene amount of despair. Yet, she still acted as if I wasn't there._

_I sat next to her and put my arm around her. She leaped off of the bed for dear life, crouching in the corner of the room shaking as if she'd seen a ghost. Wait. Ghost? Am I? No… My thoughts were interrupted by her speaking, "Who's there?" I responded, "It's me, Tails." She couldn't hear me and she asked again, her voice quivering with fear, "WHO'S THERE?!" This time I yelled, "IT'S ME, TAILS!" Now I know she heard me, her eyes opened widely in response to my voice. She got up and walked towards the bed again, kneeling next to it. She put her hands on the bed, buried her face in the comforter and just began balling. I put my arm on her back and caressed it, "Amy, why are you crying?" Once again, she jumped away from my touch. "Tails?" I nodded, "Yeah?" She looked right at me and stood up, but she still couldn't see me. "Tails? Where are you? I can hear your voice." I waved hoping she could see me somehow, "Right in front of you." She fell to her knees and began crying again. "Tails…if you're really here, please show yourself…." I shook my head, "I don't know how to." Again, as if someone could hear me, she took a look at me and grabbed me._

_I somehow became visible. "Oh my god! I can't believe you're back. Tails, I missed you so much." I held her close, "It's okay. Everything's gonna be alright." She pulled away and looked at me strangely. "Tails…don't you know?" I shrugged, "Know what?" She frowned, "Tails…you're no longer with us." I raised a brow, "No longer with us? What do you me-" I stopped mid-sentence. "You mean…I'm.." I couldn't finish the sentence. She nodded, and began crying hysterically. I held her close and caressed her back. "What happened?"_

_She looked at me and sniffled before she began speaking, "You weren't feeling good when we went out, so I brought you home. The second you walked in your home, you passed out. I put you in bed and Sonic and I took care of you for several hours. You were extremely feverish, and I tried to keep you cool…but nothing happened. Sonic was so confident that you'd pull through. Then I went in your room for the millionth time that night, and noticed that you weren't as warm. I called Sonic in and he looked at you and then he immediately noticed that you weren't breathing. He tried giving you CPR…but you had already passed too long before we noticed it." She buried her face into her hands and began crying again._

_I just sat there like a statue, blankly staring at her. I can't believe it…I dunno how I got sick or how it somehow killed me…but the worst part about it all…I never told Amy that I loved her… The tears began to well up in my eyes and they began to flow down my cheeks within a matter if seconds. I curled up against the wall and just cried. Amy noticed my reaction and came over to comfort me. "Oh, Tails, I'm so sorry. I wish that this didn't have to happen. It's not fair to you. Not in the least. You still had a life ahead of you." I couldn't help but nod at her statement._

_I had planned out my life... A life of happiness… A life that Amy was forever a part of. I had foreseen us happily married…with kids. Nothing would've made me happier…but now, that dream is crushed knowing that I'm just a ghost and my corpse lay six feet under somewhere in this cruel world. I looked at her, tears still flowing down my cheeks._

_I held my hand against her cheek and smiled, "Amy…I know that this is hard for you…but in all honesty, this is harder for me than you think. Amy…there were so many things I wanted to tell you. So many things that could've opened up new doors in our lives…" I cried harder. The more I thought about my current situation, the more it hurt. I love her so much…she has to know…but will she be even more hurt if I do tell her? No…she's probably still with Sonic…but I still have to tell her, I'll be at peace getting it out, even if she rejects me…at least I'll know what her feelings are._

_She looks at me with some curiosity, "Like what Tails?" I held her hand and made eye contact with her, "Like when I first met you, I thought you were the sweetest person in the world." She turned beet red at what I said but I kept going, there was no turning back, "And when I began to know you even better…I had realized what a great person you are and that you have a big heart. Then…I started to fall for you…Amy…I love you." She began crying and held me close, "Oh Tails…I love you too." I pulled her away gently to make eye contact with her. My eyes began to scan her face admiring her perfection…I leaned in closer, making eye contact with her again._

_As our lips met, I closed my eyes and let my lips caress hers. The kiss was absolutely incredible…I brought my tongue to her lips begging for entrance…she accepted. I brushed my tongue across her teeth and then against her tongue. I felt her cheeks heat up and she further deepened the kiss. Our embrace of pure bliss felt as if it was going to last forever, but then something felt really weird._

_My whole body felt extremely tingly and Amy pulled away. She started to cry, "Oh no…you're starting to disappear!" I panicked, "No...NO! This can't be happening!" Amy and I held each other closely. She became hysterical again, "Tails, please don't leave me!" I couldn't hold my tears back anymore, "I don't want to leave Amy. I don't know what's happening to me." The next thing I knew, my body became ghost-like once again. Amy's grasp completely went through me. I could no longer touch her again. Now I was becoming more and more transparent by the second._

_As the last of my moments with Amy came near, I forced a smile upon my face, "Amy…I guess this is goodbye." She shook her head and continued to cry, "No Tails. Don't leave…I don't know what I would do without you in my life." I frowned, "Amy…don't worry. You're strong. You've always had a positive spirit. You WILL keep going. Please don't do anything stupid to yourself because of me. Please Amy…Please keep going, live a happy life. I promise I'll be back someday." She nodded and wiped her tears from her face, "Okay. I promise I'll keep going Tails. I love you." I smiled at this, "I love you too Amy. Goodbye." And that was it. I was gone. She couldn't see me anymore._

_Amy ran over to where I continued to stand, and fell to her knees crying her eyes out, "No…no…" She looked out my window towards the sky, "Please…if anyone can hear me up there…please bring him back to me…please. I could never love anyone like I loved him…please…someone…anyone…" She buried her face into her hands. I couldn't help but cry myself…she really did love me back…and I couldn't do anything about it now…I'm dead._

_Suddenly my vision began to blur…and as if some kind of storm had managed to enter my room, gutsy winds picked up, blowing everything in my room around me like I was in the middle of some vortex. I crouched onto my knees and held my hands in front of my face trying to protect myself somehow. The winds picked up, and my window blew out from the pressure. I tried grabbing onto something to keep me from being picked up from the wind, but to no avail, I couldn't because I was a damned ghost. I felt my body lift up off the ground and I spun round and round within this vortex. Faster and faster I went. I began to feel ill from all the spinning._

_Then suddenly and bright flash of light blinded me temporarily and I felt myself fall to the ground. My head felt like an elephant had sat on it for 3 hours. I sat up slowly and noticed I was back in my room again. I looked around and everything was back in its place. Except for one specific thing. When I glanced over to my bed, someone was sleeping in it…but not just anyone…it was me! There I was, lying there, unconscious like Amy had said when I was last in my bedroom...err other world…whatever. I looked really ill…my whole face was flush and there was a towel on my forehead…probably to keep a fever down. Wait…if I'm here like Amy said…then she must be here with Sonic. I ran back into sitting area of my house, and there was Amy and Sonic. She was crying and Sonic was trying his best to comfort her. I slowly crept closer to them unsure if I was visible to them or not. Apparently I wasn't. Sonic would've noticed me in a heartbeat. I leaned closer to them trying to hear what they were saying._

"Oh Sonic…I'm so worried about Tails. Are you sure he's gonna be okay?"

"Amy…I told you, Tails will be okay. Trust me."

_Okay?! Sonic! I'm unconscious in there! Do something about it!_

"I dunno…maybe we should call a doctor. He's been out for several hours now…and he hasn't had anything to eat or drink. I'm afraid he'll starve or dehydrate."

_Thank you Amy. At least someone cares about me._

Sonic sighed, "Yeah…I suppose you're right. Although, he just seems like he's not really sick…you know what I mean?"

_What the..? Not really sick, what is that supposed to mean Sonic, that I'm faking it?!_

Amy raised her brow, "No…I don't know what you mean. Are you saying that he's faking all this right now?"

Sonic shook his head vigorously, "God no! I mean…it's like when I was talking to him earlier…he seemed like…something was missing from him…I know it sounds stupid, but it's like he was missing his spirit or something."

Amy nodded, "Oh. I get it… I can see how that would make sense."

_Wait…missing my spirit…holy crap, I'm the spirit! I wonder if I separated from my body when I passed out. But…how the hell do I get back into my body? I walked back to my room, and kneeled next to myself. I put my spiritual hand into my living hand…and it began to spring to life. Holy crap! I know what to do. I proceeded to slowly lay on top of my body…and I sank in hoping this would work… Darkness….once again…consumed by darkness. Oh no…I hope I'm not repeating this all over again. BZZT! Ow! What was that? BZZZZZT! Ouch! Stop shocking me!……._

"And CLEAR!" The paddles placed on Tails' chest emitted a large amount of voltage. His body jumped from the shock.

"Oh, god! Sonic, please don't tell me he's dead…!!" Amy buried her face into Sonic's chest crying hysterically.

As if a prayer was answered…a large gasp of air was heard from Tails. Amy ran over and the doctor nodded that he would live. A huge grin appeared on Amy's face and without thinking she went to grab Tails in a bear hug, but the doctor held her back, "Now now. I know you're happy to see that he'll be okay…but he needs his rest. You know, this is quite amazing. Your friend here sure has quite some willpower. If he were anyone else, he would've been good as gone." Amy's eyes opened widely at the thought.

After a few minutes, the doctor left and Amy and Sonic remained in Tails' room to make sure he'd recover okay. Suddenly Tails abruptly sat up in bed and screamed. Amy and Sonic ran over to him to calm him down, "Tails? Buddy, you gotta rest. Please lay down."

He lay down and took a deep breath, "Sonic? What happened? And why does my head hurt so much?"

Sonic looked at Amy and back at Tails, "Well, Amy was bringing you home and when you walked in, I guess you passed out. Amy took care of you from a while and then called me over here to check on you. Later we had the doctor over here since you weren't getting any better. When the doctor had arrived, he had noticed that you had no pulse. He brought out those electric paddles and for a while nothing was happening. He was ready to quit and declare you as dead…but Amy had him do it one more time. Sure enough, you sprung back to life…and here you are now."

Tails smiled, "Thank you guys. Thank you so much for caring about me."

Sonic gave a thumbs up, "Hey, anything for my little bro."

Amy smiled, "You mean a lot to us Tails. We wouldn't have it any other way."

Tails shed a few tears, "Thanks." His mind wandered to the "dream" that he had. "I tell ya…I had the weirdest dream. So weird…yet it felt so real…it scared the hell out of me…" His eyes showed his fear and sadness.

Amy kneeled next to him, "What happened in it?"

Tails shook his head, "I really don't want to talk about it…sorry."

Amy shook her head in response, "No, no. That's okay." She held her hand on his cheek, caressing it, "Just lay here and relax. Sonic and I are going to stay here until you get better."

Tails felt his heart come back to life, "Aww, you don't have to do that. I ca-"

Amy put her finger to his lips, "Nonsense. We're here to stay. There will be no ifs ands or buts about it, understand?"

Tails nodded, "Okay."

She looked into his eyes and smiled, "I take it that you're pretty hungry at the moment?"

Tails was about to say yes, until his stomach grumbled loud enough for the whole Mystic Ruins to hear, "Eh heh…yeah."

Amy nodded, "Okay then. I'll whip something up for ya. You have food in your fridge right?"

Tails thought about it for a second, "Actually…I don't. Oops."

Amy giggled, "No worries. I'll have Sonic get you something from Station Square. Do you have a taste for anything in particular?"

Tails looked up, "Hmm…ooh, there's that new pizza place on Casino Street." Tails glanced over at Sonic, "You know the place I'm talking about?"

Sonic chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, I know the place. I go there quite often since they've opened. Whatcha want from there?"

"Hmm…how about a large Pepperoni Pizza and a large order of breadsticks."

Amy and Sonic eyes opened widely, "Well…um, okay then. You REALLY must be starved."

Tails nodded, "Yeah I am."

Sonic chuckled, "Heh. Alrighty, I'll be back in a flash." He took off instantly to get Tails' food.

Amy giggled at Sonic, "That hedgehog…no matter if it's for him or someone else…if it involves food, he's always in a hurry."

Tails laughed, "Haha, no kiddin. So…um…how long was I out for?"

Amy frowned, "Several hours. I was here by myself here for like three, maybe four hours before Sonic came over. I tried to keep you cool with a towel on your forehead, and I stayed here for the whole time.

Tails shook his head, "Geez. Did the doctor say exactly what was wrong with me?

Amy shrugged, "Well…I explained to him that you were sick at the restaurant, and then you came home and passed out….but…he was extremely confused with your body just failing the way it did…it didn't seem normal to him… But whatever caused it, I don't care…because I was so worried about you Tails."

Tails turned red, "Amy…that was so kind of you to care for me. You know…Sonic is a very lucky hedgehog."

Amy raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

Tails smiled, "Because he has the love of the sweetest, most caring pink hedgehog I know."

Amy put her hand on her heart, "Aww…Tails. That's so sweet of you to say. But…you know…I'm not in LOVE with Sonic. I'm just dating him."

Tails raised a brow, "Oh c'mon Amy. I remember years ago you were always asking Sonic to marry you, or telling him how much you love him."

Amy nodded, "Yeah well, that's when I was young and foolish. I didn't know what love was when I was younger. Now I do."

Tails nodded, "Hmm, I guess you have a point…but lemme ask you this, how do you exactly know what love is if Sonic is your first boyfriend?"

Amy had turned a shade of red and kind of stuttered her answer, "Well…I um…I…I just do."

Tails chuckled, "Uh-huh riiiight."

Amy pouted, "Hmpf. Don't be so analytical, I really do know."

Tails waved it off playfully, "Uh-huh, suure ya do."

Amy growled, "Don't test me…I could easily fight you."

Tails smirked, "Well duh! I'm bedridden now. Even a chao could fight me in this state."

Amy glared at Tails, "That's it you're going down!" She leaped on him and started to tickle him.

Tails' eyes opened widely, "OH NO! I don't think so Missy!" He managed to flip Amy over onto her back and he began tickling her back, "Ah HA! I can still beat you, even after recovering from death!"

Amy started to squirm and fidget like a little child, "Aaah…nononono…hehehehe…stop…hehe, you win! You win!!!!"

Tails stopped and smirked, "I thought so."

Amy nodded and sneakily flipped Tails back over onto his back straddling him, "You thought I'd let you off that easy?! HUH?!"

Tails grinned, "Actually, Yeah."

Amy grinned back, "Well you're dead wrong." She began to tickle him again. He tried his best to put up a fight this time, but his headache told him otherwise. She tried to tickle him under his chin, but he managed to grab her arm and made her fall on top of him, their faces only inches apart.

She grinned at him, breathing heavily from playing around, "You still think you've won, eh?"

He nodded, "Mm-hmm. Sure do."

She was about to make a smart remark…but she caught a glimpse of those aqua eyes. Something about them was different than before…they seemed more full of life…he seemed happier now than before. Tails too, couldn't help but stare into her emerald jewels as well. Amy began to lean in…closer, and closer…until their lips met for the second time that day. Tails felt his heart begin to race, the passion he felt this time was incredible…he couldn't stop. Something told him how right this felt…yet he could still hear his conscience saying, "Don't do it! She's with Sonic, remember?" He ignored it. He had almost died…and he definitely remembered that horrific dream. They lay there passionately kissing one another, feeling their souls connecting on a different level. Their moment this time couldn't be interrupted…no one was home…of course… they had forgotten about one little "blue" detail…

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

_  
To be continued…_

I know, I know, it's a nasty cliffhanger. I had to end this chapter though. It was getting too long. Anyhoo, please review but don't flame. Please excuse any typos, I proofread this twice, but school is burning me out. As always, I'll try to update this when I can. Peace.


	5. Unrequited Love: Part II

**Chapter 5: Unrequited Love - Part II**

Sonic chuckled, "Alrighty, I'll be back in a flash." In a matter of seconds, he was off to Station Square to get Tails some food.

Sonic thought to himself, _'I gotta hurry, that poor guy must be starving.'_

After a few minutes Sonic had arrived at the pizza parlor. He walked up to the counter to order.

"Hello, may I take your order?"

Sonic nodded, "Yeah, I need a large pepperoni pizza and a large order of breadsticks. And could ya make it snappy?"

The cashier nodded, "Okay, that comes to $15.07."

Sonic handed him the money and received the change. He took a seat in the nearest chair. After a few minutes, he began getting impatient.

Sonic looked over at the cashier, "Hey pal! What's the hold up?"

The man gave a smug expression, "We're going as fast as we can."

Sonic chuckled, "Whatever you say."

A few more minutes passed and his order was finally ready. He grabbed the food and took off for the Mystic Ruins. Shortly thereafter, Sonic had finally arrived to Tails' home in hopes that the food didn't get cold.

He walked towards Tails' bedroom and just as he was about to step foot in the room; He stopped and his jaw fell to the floor, "What the Hell!"

Amy immediately jumped off of Tails and acted as if nothing had just occurred in the last few minutes, "Oh, hey Sonic! I see you got the food for Tails."

Tails jumped in before Sonic could say anything, "Oh, great! I was starving!" He walked over to Sonic to grab the food but Sonic only saw red at this point.

Sonic lightly shoved Tails in the opposite direction and sternly replied, "Sit down, now."

Amy and Tails became extremely frightened. They had never seen this side of Sonic before.

Sonic continued, "Anyone care to explain what just happened here?"

Tails tried to cover up the issue at hand, "Nothing really, we were just playing around…"

Amy nodded, "Yeah…yeah that's right. Just having a little fun. That's all."

Sonic glared at Amy, "Fun? Amy! I saw what you were doing! You think I'm THAT stupid to believe you were just playin' around?" Sonic wouldn't let either begin talking, he pointed at Tails and continued, "And you! Don't think that I'm letting you off the hook. You had an equal role in this."

Tails interjected, "But Sonic I-"

Sonic wouldn't let him finish, "I don't want to hear it."

Amy stood up and walked over to Sonic, "Look…you and I need to talk about this right now."

Sonic glared at Amy and nodded, "Fine." Before he left the room, he grabbed the food, threw it in Tails' direction, "Here's your damn food. You owe me 15 bucks." He turned around and slammed the door shut.

Tails just sat there, stared at the floor and the tears began to flow. "What have I done…what have I done?" He buried his face in his pillow and continued crying.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the next room over…_

Sonic sat there with a blank, yet hurt expression on his face, "How could you Amy? After I decided to change my ways and give you a chance, this is how you thank me? By making out with my best friend?"

Amy let a few tears flow down her cheeks, "Sonic…I'm so sorry. Please understand that the kiss meant nothing. I don't know what came over me. Please…please don't leave me. I've always been true to you."

Sonic shook his head in disgust, "I…I just can't believe what I saw. Amy, I know we've been dating for a few months…but this really hurt me."

Amy hung her head low and the tears began to flow, "Oh, Sonic. I'm so sorry."

Tails heard some crying coming from his sitting room. He got up and quietly exited his room so the sound of the door wouldn't startle Sonic and Amy. Then he carefully tiptoed to the end of the hallway. He reached the end of the hallway and stood there, slyly peeking his head around the corner to prevent either Sonic or Amy's awareness of his presence. He quietly listened to their conversation.

Sonic sighed, "Amy…I don't know what to say right now. I'm just really confused. Lately you've seemed really attached to Tails. I know you're two are best friends and that's fine…but now that I saw you two in a lip lock…I dunno what to think of the two of you. I mean…are you ONLY just friends? Or is there something I should be aware about? I really need to know Amy…tell me the truth."

Amy sighed, "Okay, I'll be honest. Sonic…I-I only see Tails as a friend. That kiss meant nothing. I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble Sonic. Please…please forgive me."

Tails stood there completely expressionless. His heart completely destroyed itself after hearing what she said. _'She…but…I can't believe it…she really doesn't love me the way I love her. So now the truth comes out. :sighs:'_

Sonic looked at her unsure of what to think or say…but he had to keep her calm, "Amy…I'm sorry."

Amy looked up confused, "What? Sonic, why are you sorry? I was the one kissing Tails, not you."

Sonic chuckled, "Amy…I shouldn't have blown up like I did."

Amy widely opened up her eyes, "Are you kidding? Sonic…you had every right to react the way you did. Please don't put the blame on yourself, it's all my fault."

Sonic shook his head, "Amy it's not ALL your fault, Tails was kissing you back too you know."

Tails began to feel depressed, _'Sonic…I'm sorry for disappointing you. I think it's best if I leave for a while. Let you two fix things up. I'm of no use being around you two.'_ He walked back to his room not wanting to hear anymore of that conversation. He took out a small sheet of paper and began to write a farewell note…

_Dear Sonic and Amy._

_Please accept my apologies for what happened today. I had no intentions of causing any harm to your relationship. Sonic, I'm so sorry for disappointing you. I betrayed your trust and even worse, jeopardized our friendship. I hope you can forgive me with time. Amy. I'm so sorry for causing you this much pain. You know how much I care about you and how much it hurts me to see you hurt. I hope that we can still remain friends after this calamity. I wish both you and Sonic all the best in the future._

_Until we meet again…_

_Tails_

He put the pencil down, tears streaming down his face, a few of which landing on the note he just wrote. He had never written something so sad in his life. Just thinking about what he wrote hurt him so bad… Hastily, he packed a few things up in a small suitcase and took a secret passage from his room to the airplane hangar where the Tornado was kept. Tails was the only one who knew that passageway existed. He built it in case of an emergency and needed to leave in a hurry.

He threw his suitcase into the cargo hatch of the plane, jumped in and fired it up. The door opened and he glanced back in the direction where Amy and Sonic were. _'Goodbye you two. I'll miss you. Don't worry, I WILL be back. You'll see.'_

He turned the throttle up and the plane began its take-off.

* * *

_A Few Minutes ago…_

Sonic shook his head, "Amy it's not ALL your fault, Tails was kissing you back too you know."

Amy nodded, "Yeah, but…I…I kissed him first." She turned beet red.

Sonic's eyes opened widely, "You...you did?"

Amy looked away trying to conceal her embarrassment, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I just…I couldn't control myself."

Sonic put his hand on her shoulder to regain her attention, and looked her in the eye, "You said it meant nothing right? Just don't-" He stopped mid-sentence. "Amy, do you hear that?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah, it kinda sounds like a plane."

Sonic suddenly realized what it was, "Oh my god, it's the Tornado!" He quickly stood up and ran outside, closely followed by Amy.

She looked up and noticed Tails flying away, "Sonic look!" She said pointing at the plane.

Sonic tried yelling out loud, "Waaaaaiiiiiiiit! Where are you going Tails!"

Amy let a few tears go, "No! Tails! Please don't leave." She fell to her knees crying, and quietly whispered to herself, "No…I...I'm sorry Tails. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sonic kneeled next to Amy and put his arm around her, "Amy…I'm so sorry. Come on. Let's go back inside." She nodded and they walked back into Tails' home.

Sonic raised a brow once he realized something, "You know what? How come we never heard him leave in the first place? He has to walk out the front door to get to the airplane hangar. That doesn't make any sense."

Amy nodded and sniffled lightly, "Yeah. That is strange. Maybe he has another way to get to the plane." She shrugged.

Sonic raised his arms, "Who knows. I just hope he left for a bit to think things over."

Amy began walking towards his room, "Well, as long as he didn't leave a no-" She stopped walking as her eyes just fixated on the piece of paper sitting neatly in the middle of Tails' desk.

Sonic entered the room and looked at Amy seriously, "Amy, what's wrong?"

She put her hand over her mouth signaling that she would begin crying again. She slowly stretched out her other arm and pointed at the note.

Sonic exhaled heavily, "Oh no…" He picked it up and began reading it out loud, _"Dear Sonic and Amy. Please accept my apologies for what happened today. I had no intentions of causing any harm to your relationship."_

Sonic sighed, "Oh man…he thinks that it's all his fault." He continued reading, _"Sonic, I'm so sorry for disappointing you. I betrayed your trust and even worse jeopardized our friendship. I hope you can forgive me with time._

Amy sat on Tails' bed and really let the tears flow. She couldn't believe that this was happening. It was truly one of her worst nightmares. "S-Sonic…t-this hurts so bad. He's such a good friend…and now…he might be gone forever." Just the thought of never seeing Tails again made her cry harder.

Sonic sighed as he noticed the next part was for Amy, _"Amy. I'm so sorry for causing you this much pain. You know how much I care about you and how much it hurts me to see you hurt. I hope that we can still remain friends after this calamity. I wish both you and Sonic all the best in the future. Until we meet again…Tails."_ Sonic put his arm down and let the letter fall to the floor. He stood there with a hurt expression. "He…he really left for good. What have I done?" He hung his head low…but he wouldn't cry, not in front of Amy. He knew that he needed to be strong at times like this, especially for her sake. Lord only knows how she would cope without anyone to help her through this.

Sonic sat next to Amy and held her close. "Don't worry Amy. He will come back."

Amy looked into Sonic's eyes, "But you don't know that for sure. He had to have been really upset to just leave like this. It's not like him to just ditch everything. Face it Sonic…he's gone for good."

Sonic shook his head at the thought, "No Amy. Don't talk like that. I don't care how long it takes and how much pain I'll go through, I must find him…no…WE have to find him."

Amy nodded, "But…where would we begin. He could've gone anywhere."

Sonic shrugged, "I don't know Amy, but we gotta start somewhere. How about we look around Station Square first?"

Amy lightly nodded, "I suppose that'll work. I mean the both of us live there so it would make sense if we did start there."

Sonic nodded confidently, "Okay. Let's get going then."

* * *

_Back in the Tornado…_

Tails took a deep breath thinking about what he's about to do. He didn't want to just up and leave like that…but he couldn't withstand the pain he was in. He needed to leave, his heart begged and plead for him to find a new place to call home for a while. After what Amy had said to Sonic…how that kiss meant nothing. He thought it did. He thought she DID have feelings for him…but now it was obvious that she didn't. Tails broke his attention from the horizon to the CD case he had next to him. He popped one of his CD's in the player. He forwarded to Track 7. There was the slow intro…then the beat began to slowly introduce itself until it fully made its presence…then the lyrics began…

_(Author's note: Yeah, there used to be lyrics here...until they threatened to close down accounts for making a songfic. :rolls eyes: Unbelieveable!)_

He looked into the distance…letting the tears flow. He knew how lonely he was, and how bad he wanted to be with Amy. Oh how he wanted to hold her close again, to gaze deeply into those beautiful green eyes and how he wanted to kiss her again. That last kiss they shared on his bed was incredible. He smiled and turned red just thinking about it, but that smile became a frown in a matter of seconds when he remembered what Amy had said. Those same four words echoed through his mind every few seconds… _"That kiss meant nothing…"_ God, how he wanted to pull a kamikaze dive and just end it all right here and now, but he knew…if he did that…Sonic, Amy, Knuckles…everyone would be devastated to see him go.

Tails shook his head at that thought, "No. I've gotta be strong. Things will change, and I'll move on. Taking my own life would only be the easy way out and obviously get me nowhere." He nodded to himself. But where would he go? Whom could he confide in? He continued to fly and in the distance he saw the answer…Angel Island.

Tails smiled and thought to himself, _'Yeah. Maybe Knuckles wouldn't mind having some company.'_

As the island came closer, he put the landing gear down in preparation for arrival. He landed the plane a little roughly and eventually came to a stop quite a distance from the Master Emerald Altar. He didn't want to make his presence known just yet. He hopped out of the plane, grabbed his bag full of things and made his way towards the Altar to greet the Guardian in hopes of having a place to stay.

* * *

_Well, there you have it. I know this chapter was much shorter than the others, but I didn't want to overdo the argument. And for the Tails/Amy fans out there…don't worry, things will get better, I promise. So have a happy holiday, and don't forget…review, review, review! Peace.  
_


	6. A New Confidant

_Well, here it is! DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! The long-awaited update is finally hurr! Just a small forewarning… Knuckles is incredibly OOC in this chapter…so please…no reviews whining about how he's OOC. Thanks. Without further ado…I give you the next update._

**Chapter 6: A New Confidant**

Tails continued his small journey to the altar admiring the beauty of Angel Island. He smiled thinking of the past, when he and Sonic came here time and time again fighting Eggman or Knuckles for that matter. To him, those were the good days. There were never any worries other than foiling any of Eggman's devious schemes, and there were definitely never any worries about the opposite sex…no worries about being in love with your best friend's significant other…

He shook his head at the thought, "No, I don't love her anymore. I was just someone to toy with, nothing more." He stopped walking for a second and the tears began to well up in his eyes and he took a deep breath, "Whom am I kidding?" Said Tails wiping the tears away with his hand, "I still love her." He leaned against a tree to take a small break. The last thing he wanted was look like some kind wimpy kid in front of Knuckles.

After a few minutes, he resumed his hike to the Altar. While he was en route, he put his bag down for a moment to quench his thirst. He unzipped the bag and reached inside pulling out a bottle of water. He hastily opened the bottle open and took a rather large swig, "Ahhh. I needed that." He licked his lips and closed the bottle. His thoughts of Amy were disturbed by a rustling noise up ahead. _'That's weird,'_ He thought. He knew that Knuckles was the only one on this island, and he would never leave that Altar unless it was a dire emergency. Tails put his bag aside by a tree and carefully approached the area where he heard the sound. He looked around and found absolutely nothing._ 'Hmm…must've been the wind.'_ He began to walk forward but he stopped realizing that he'd almost forgotten his bag. He turned around and not even a foot in front of him, Knuckles stood there with a cocky smirk on his face.

Tails jumped back a bit, "Aaah! Jeez Knux you scared the hell out of me." He held his chest signaling the heart attack he nearly experienced.

Knuckles chuckled, "Sorry kid. I didn't mean to."

Tails raised a brow, "How'd you know I was here?"

Knuckles grinned, "Well, for one…I take a quick jog along the island to check up on it once in a while, and two…I heard your plane."

Tails nodded and replied in a somewhat monotone voice, "I see." He began walking over to his bag and Knuckles put his arm on Tails' shoulder stopping him, "Hey…where you goin'?"

Tails stopped and never made eye contact with Knuckles. He looked straight ahead and pointed to his bag in the distance, "I'm going to get my bag. Is that okay?"

Knuckles nodded, "Sure, go right ahead." He watched the fox walk over to his bag, pick it up lazily and slowly drag his feet over to where he stood. Something didn't seem right to him…for one, he had never seem Tails act like…he didn't care about anything anymore. Two…Tails was always a talkative person, whether it was about his plane or some new invention he's cooked up, he'd always have something to talk about.

Knuckles put his arm around Tails' shoulders, "Tails…are you okay?"

Tails stood there…his head hung low. He really didn't feel like saying much at the moment, "Not really Knux."

Knuckles frowned slightly, "Hey, we could go to my hut…we can talk there if you'd like."

Tails lightly nodded and motioned for Knuckles to lead the way. Knuckles pulled his arm away and began walking in the direction of his home. Every so often, Knuckles would take a quick glance behind him making sure that Tails was following him. Each and every time he looked, Tails kept his head low, not really paying attention to what was in front of him. Finally after a few minutes, the Altar was in sight.

Knuckles looked behind him again and briefly mentioned that they were near, "Hey, were almost there kid."

Tails stopped walking, but Knuckles didn't notice. He mumbled in a loud enough voice for Knuckles to hear, "Don't…call me kid." His voice dripping with anger and sadness.

Knuckles turned around, "What's wrong?"

Tails looked up, his eyes puffed up from crying throughout the day, "I said…don't call me kid."

Knuckles raised a brow, but decided to leave it alone, "Oh. Sorry Tails. I didn't realize that you didn't like that."

Tails shook his head and replied monotonously, "I don't."

Knuckles had never seen this side if Tails before. It was as if he completely changed since the last time he had seen him. Now he definitely knew that something was up. Nobody can go from happy-go-lucky to angry and depressed with the snap of a finger.

Knuckles motioned for Tails to keep following him, "C'mon. It's just beyond the Altar."

Tails followed him again, still moping the whole way there. Soon enough, they had arrived to Knuckles' home.

They both walked in and Knuckles motioned at the couch, "Just chill here. I'll be right back. Make yourself at home."

Tails sat down and nodded, "Thanks."

Knuckles returned and sat next to Tails. He didn't want to just jump right in and ask what was bothering him, "So…how have you been?"

Tails gave Knuckles an irritated expression, "Well obviously not good. What did you expect me to say, 'Oh I'm fine and dandy?' "

Knuckles clenched one of his fists in anger, "Tails…I'm just asking a simple question. I'm not in the mood for mind games. You're obviously in a bad mood. Tell you what, you spend the night here, and we can talk tomorrow okay?"

Tails nodded, "Okay." He sighed and buried his face into Knuckles' chest crying once again, "I'm so sorry for snapping at you…I-I just don't know where to go, or who to talk to anymore."

Knuckles put his arms around the fox, "It's alright Tails. Look, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like okay?"

Tails nodded and Knuckles continued, "You seem much too upset to talk about whatever happened at the moment. I know it's still early, but you should just lie down in my room have some time to yourself. I don't want to be any kind of burden to your problems right now."

Tails looked up at Knuckles, "What? Knuckles, how would you be a burden to me? If anyone is a thorn in someone else's side, it's me. I know you have to watch the emerald and make sure Angel Island is safe…I really have no business being-"

Knuckles put his finger to Tails' lips, "Nonsense. Don't ever say things like that. I may seem like a grouchy individual…but don't ever think that I don't care. Tails…you, Sonic and myself have been friends for years. I do care. C'mon, follow me." He stood up and held his hand out motioning for Tails to follow. Tails grabbed his hand and followed Knuckles into his room. When they entered Tails walked to the bed and sat on its edge.

Knuckles looked at Tails, "Is there anything that you need at the moment?"

Tails thought about for a second, "Nah. I'm good."

Knuckles nodded, "Okay. If you need anything, please…just help yourself. I won't mind."

Tails nodded in response and Knuckles made his way out of the room. Just before he closed the door Tails spoke, "Hey Knux?"

Knuckles turned around, "Yeah?"

Tails smiled lightly, "Thanks. You know, for letting me stay here and everything. I really appreciate it."

Knuckles waved his hand, "Hey, it's no problem. Just take a load off and relax okay?" Tails nodded and Knuckles closed the door behind him giving Tails some time alone.

Looking around the room, he realized how simple the layout was. The bed was in the center of the room, and the two nightstands beside it. Over to his left in the corner was a dresser and to his right a sliding door leading to an outdoor deck. As he was about to lie down, he remembered that he brought his journal/diary, whatever you want to call it. He reached into his bag and began moving around the various items around. He finally found it and cracked it open. He read that first entry he wrote in there a few weeks ago. He smiled. Even then…he had no problems. He and Amy were hanging out, just like two friends should. He paused… 'friends? Just friends?' He knew how much he wanted more between Amy and himself. Oh how he wanted to just spend a romantic evening with her. First he would take her to a candlelight dinner. Then they would take a walk along the beach with a full moon lighting the waves. He would talk to her about everything that made her smile…. oh that smile…how beautiful she looked when she smiled from ear to ear

Tails closed the journal and held it close to his heart. He smiled and quietly whispered to himself, "Amy…I love you so much. I just…wish you knew how I really felt, and how much you hurt me when you said that kiss meant nothing." He let a few tears roll down his cheek.

After a few minutes of weeping, he pulled a pencil out of his bag and began to write in his journal again…

_Dear Journal,_

_It's been a while since I've written in here…and so much has happened since then. First off…things between Amy and I have changed quite a bit…okay they've changed a lot. The last few days have really made me think about my feelings for her. I KNOW I love her. Everything about her makes me smile. Her eyes, her smile, her laugh…her caring persona._

_Though today was probably one of the worst days of my life. It started out great, but turned to crap in a snap of the fingers. I met Amy in Station Square for lunch. We talked a little bit, and…I almost confessed my feelings to her, but I realized what I was doing…I was about to tell my best friend's girlfriend that I loved her. I couldn't do that. How could I go behind Sonic's back like that? It just wasn't right…of course I still did something I shouldn't have done. I kissed her. She sat next to me to comfort me since I wasn't in a good mood. I ended up losing myself in those eyes again. I fell into a trance…I put my hands on her cheeks and told her that she was my everything. I then leaned in closer and that was it, I connected my lips with hers and for a brief moment it was pure bliss…that is until she broke the kiss off and said that she couldn't do that, which I understand, but…it still hurt._

_Well, I ended up getting sick from the stress, passed out when I got home and somehow I think I had some kind of out of body experience. It was so weird. The dream I had was so horrible. Then, I ended up back at my home and I could see Sonic and Amy there…but they couldn't see or hear me. They mentioned something about how they thought my lifeless body was missing something. I walk back into my bedroom, and reconnected with my body. When I woke up, both Sonic and Amy were so glad to see me back…from the dead. Apparently I passed on for a short amount of time._

_Anyways, Sonic left my house to get me some food. Amy and I talked for a bit. I told her how lucky a guy Sonic is. She appreciated it, but what I was confused about…she told me that she wasn't in love with Sonic. That made absolutely no sense to me. For all the years I knew her, everything was "Sonic this" and "Sonic that". That's all she talked about, but I'm not gonna question her reasoning. If that's how she feels, fine then._

_Then the most amazing thing happened…we got into a tickle fight, and the next thing I knew, her face was really close to mine. She kissed me. I was on cloud nine. The moment was so passionate, so deep. I could've died a happy fur right there. All of a sudden, I hear Sonic say, "What the hell!" Oh boy, we were in big trouble. She took Sonic in another room to talk. Of course I was curious and I sneaked into the other room and listened in to their conversation. Most of it was, "I didn't mean to hurt you, blah blah blah, " but one part stuck out. Amy looked Sonic dead in the eye and said that the kiss meant nothing. NOTHING. I've never felt so hurt in my life. Ever. I just wanted to die right there. It would hurt less then knowing that Amy didn't feel the same about me. Anyways, I snuck out of my home and took the Tornado to Angel Island where I have been for the past few hours. Knuckles was kind enough to let me stay here until I figure things out. Well, that's all for now I guess. Good night._

_-Tails_

He closed the journal and sighed deeply. For a few minutes, he started to think about why things happen the way they do. He always knew that things happen for a reason, but yet…he still couldn't stop thinking about her. A knock on the door startled him.

"Tails? May I come in?"

Tails broke out of his deep thought, "Uh, sure Knux."

The door opened and Knuckles stood there with a concerned look on his face, "Hey. Sonic just called me."

Tails' eyes opened widely, "He did? You didn't tell him that I'm here, did you?"

Knuckles shook his head, "No, I didn't."

Tails exhaled in relief, "Phew, thanks Knux. I-I just can't stomach seeing him yet."

Knuckles frowned slightly, "Oh. Well, I just thought I'd tell you, Him and Amy were in Station Square all day looking for you. He seemed pretty upset that you left the way you did."

Tails sighed and looked away, "Yeah well…I needed to leave. It seemed like the right thing to do."

Knuckles walked over to the bed where Tails was sitting. He took a seat next to him and made eye contact, "You know…you can't avoid the issue forever. Eventually you'll have to face your problems and fears. It's inevitable."

Tails nodded, "I know Knuckles. I-I'm just so confused right now, I don't know what to do."

"I know what you mean Tails. If you don't mind me asking…what happened between you and Sonic?"

Tails sighed, "Well…it's a loooong story."

Knuckles smirked, "I've got all night."

Tails nodded, "Well…let's see where do I begin. So, I dunno if you're aware of this, but for the longest time, I had a big crush on Amy. There was something about her that had my attention…"

_A few minutes later…_

"…And then I hear her say, 'I only see Tails as a friend. That kiss meant nothing.' Knux, I was cru- _'sniffle'_ crushed. I just left. I wrote a goodbye note, and left. I didn't know where to go, and I saw Angel Island in the distance and well, here I am."

Knuckles sat there with a blank expression on his face. He couldn't believe how so much can go wrong in one day. "God…Tails, I'm so sorry to hear all that. I just wish there was something I could say to make you feel better."

Tails shook his head, "Naw, it's okay Knux. I don't think there is anything right now that will make me feel better other than Amy barging in here and telling me how much she loves me."

Knuckles put his arm around Tails, "Hey…don't worry bud. I'm sure things will get better. Amy isn't the only girl out there. One day, you'll meet someone that will sweep you off your feet, and you'll forget about her."

Tails gave Knuckles an irritated expression, "Are you serious? Knux, I can't stop thinking about Amy. Every second of my day, my thoughts involve her. Knuckles, have you ever been in love with someone? Huh? Do you even have a clue as to what I'm saying!"

Knuckles glared at Tails and growled, "Ugh, Tails! I'm trying to help you here, not poke fun."

Tails crossed his arms, "Hmph. I know that. I-I'm just sick and tired of the 'you'll be fine' attitude. My problem might mean nothing to you, but they have a lot of influence on my life, okay?" He lay down on the bed and exhaled loudly.

Knuckles turned to face Tails, "Tails…don't say things like that. If you think that I have no idea what you're talking about, then you're dead wrong. I…I didn't want to say anything to you guys before…but I had a thing for Rouge back in the day."

This caught Tails' attention sat up, "You did?"

Knuckles nodded and sighed, "Yeah. After the whole thing with ARK, I started to think about some of those 'moments' I had with her. Like when I saved her from falling into a pit of lava…and I slowly pulled her back up onto the platform. Our hands were still entwined and we had that moment…gazing into each other's eyes, but she broke my trance saying how I just wanted to touch her. I just figured that she was the hard to get type. To make a long story short, I started to fall for her, but…she turned me down. She used a stupid excuse too. _'Oh, that's so sweet Knuckles, but I just don't think it would work out. Besides, the government won't let me be in a relationship. They tell me it would hinder my integrity. I'm sorry.'_ I was so upset, it was like she didn't even give a damn."

Tails frowned slightly, "I'm sorry to hear that. _'sighs'_ I shouldn't have doubted you earlier. I guess you're right. I'll find someone else, and eventually I will get over her."

Knuckles shook his head, "Ugh, whom am I kidding? Tails…you still love her don't you?"

He nodded in response, "I don't just love her…I'm IN love with her too. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. She means so much to me. I know Sonic has finally opened up to her and that makes her happy now…but…will she be happy years from now?"

Knuckles raised a brow, "Wait, why are you assuming that Amy and Sonic will be together forever?"

Tails shrugged, "Assuming? No…I'm not assuming. It's a fact."

"A fact?" Knuckles shook his head in confusion, "How is that a fact? You don't have any proof. Tails, they are just dating. That's it. I bet you're worried about Amy's old feelings for Sonic resurfacing and then that would be it for you."

Tails frowned, "Well, I…uh, yeah." Realizing the bluntness of Knuckles statement he furrowed his brow, "Jeez, you didn't have to be so blatantly honest about it."

Knuckles grinned, "Sorry. Sometimes the truth hurts. Look, if you want my honest opinion…tell her how you feel. I'm not telling you to do it this second, but…make it soon before you lose her."

"Lose her? How so? We'd still be friends if she stayed with Sonic."

Knuckles shook his head in disagreement, "That's what you're thinking now. But when she chooses him over you…at first you'll be upset, possibly depressed about it for some time. Eventually you'll think, _'She's with him, and I have to accept that. There's nothing I can do.'_ Then when you 'think' you've accepted them being together, there will be little things that'll get to you. If you all go out together, you'll see them kiss. You'll see them hold hands, hug each other…if they're going to be the least bit affectionate towards each other, you will end up seeing it happens."

Tails brushed it off, "No way Knux that's-" his comment was cut short by Knuckles holding out his hand quieting the fox.

Knuckles gave that trademark grin, "Wait Tails, there's more. After some time your soul will slowly tear away at itself because every time you see their love and affection towards each other, you'll be wishing that it was you holding her, not Sonic.

Now here's the harsh part of the scenario. In your mind…over and over again, you'll be asking yourself the same, damned, question, _'What would she have said to me if she knew that I loved her?'_ Because at that point you'll know it's too late to tell her how you feel, but you'll still feel the same towards her. Then…you'll start to hurt again…but this time, more than before. Then the bitterness consumes your soul and you'll make yourself believe that you'll get over her, but when the reality of the situation hits you like a semi-truck, you go back to loving her again…it's a vicious, never-ending cycle.

Once you become accustomed to this 'cycle' you begin to notice that Sonic and Amy are distancing themselves from you…when the fact of the matter is…YOU are the one distancing yourself from them. Eventually, you get to the point where you lose contact with them. You never see her or your best friend again, AND you live with just memories of her and knowing that you could've had a chance of being with her JUST by saying that you were in love with her. So tell me now Tails…do you still think you'd be friends with her?"

Tails sat there like a statue. His facial expression showed incredible fear and despair realizing what Knuckles just said made sense, "S-so are you saying that if I don't tell Amy that I love her…what you just said will happen?"

Knuckles shrugged, "Tails…I'm not saying that will happen for sure…but it's pretty much a rough idea of things to come."

Tails lay back down on the bed and curled up into a fetal position. He wrapped his tails around himself and he began to cry. Not loudly…but softly. A painful cry thinking of how awful his life would be if Amy were completely gone. Knuckles scooted closer to Tails and gently caressed his back in hopes to comfort him.

"Tails…I'm sorry for being so blunt about it. I…I should've been more considerate about your feelings. I know you're still sensitive about Amy. Please forgive me."

Tails nodded, "It- _'sniffle'_ it's okay Knux. I know you meant no harm."

Knuckles continued to comfort Tails, "Hey. How about I make something to eat, and we could maybe watch some funny movies?"

Tails thought about it for a second, and then nodded lightly, "Sure…I guess a good laugh wouldn't kill me."

Knuckles friendly patted Tails' back, "That's the spirit. You can relax here if you want while I cook. I'll come in here when it's ready, okay?"

He nodded in response, "Okay. Thanks a lot."

After about an hour, Knuckles had prepared a full meal for Tails. He knocked on the bedroom door where the fox temporarily resided, "Hey Tails? Dinner is ready."

Tails had recently awakened from another heartbreaking nightmare. He sniffled lightly from crying, "Um, okay Knux. I'll be out in a sec."

"Okay. You alright in there?"

Tails nodded, "Yeah, I just had a bad dream. I'll be fine."

Shortly thereafter, Tails exited the room. His facial fur seemed matted from crying and his eyes looked puffy. He walked over to where the food was served. Tails stopped walking and he stared at the food as if it were his first meal in a long time.

"Knuckles? You didn't have to make it THIS fancy. Just a chili dog would've been okay."

Knuckles sweatdropped at the comment, "Heh, well…I kind of have a knack for it. There are a lot of things about me that nobody but myself knows. C'mon, have a seat. I made all kinds of goodies."

Tails sat down in an instant and began to drool looking at the scrumptious food that lay before him.

Knuckles noticed his facial expression and chuckled, "Heh, it looks that good, eh?"

With a zombie-like expression he nodded in response, "Uh-huh…"

"I thought so." Knuckles began pointing at each item explaining what it was, "Okay, we'll start things off with a simple salad, and then over here I made some baked chicken with a lemon, oregano sauce. For a side we'll have some baked potatoes with all the trimmings, and for dessert…some ice cream sundaes. Go ahead, dig in."

Without hesitating Tails grabbed some salad, and wolfed it down within a matter of minutes, "Mmmm, that was good!"

Knuckles sat there with a blank stare, holding his fork close to his mouth as if he were about to take a bite of the salad, "Umm…Tails? Perhaps you could eat slower…you know so that you can ACTUALLY taste the food, and so I can stomach mine."

Tails snickered, "Heh, sorry Knux. I haven't eaten all day."

Knuckles waved it off, "It's alright. Just eat up and enjoy."

After some time…

"Wow Knux! That was an amazing meal. I haven't eaten anything that good in my life!"

Knuckles waved, "Oh cut it out. You're just trying to be nice."

Tails shook his head, "No, I'm being serious. It was awesome. I've gotta come over here more often!"

"Hah! You wish!"

Tails pouted, "What? Is my company bothersome? Huh? Is that it!"

Knuckles laughed, "I'm just playin. Relax."

Tails smirked, "I know, I know. So what comedy movies do you have to watch?"

"Hang on, lemme go check my stash." Knuckles walked over the other room where about a hundred movies were ordered neatly on a shelf, "Umm, let's see…I got _American Pie 1 2, Austin Powers, Caddyshack, Girls Gone Wild_… Uhh…umm, how did that get in there…"

Tails poked his head in the room, "Did you just say Girls Gone Wild?"

Knuckles turned a light shade of pink, "Umm yeah. Moving along, I also have _Holy Man, Rush Hour and The Whole Nine Yards_."

Tails thought about it for a second, "Hmm…which Girls Gone Wild do you have?"

"Well, I have the one at Mardi Gras, Spring Break…HEY! We're **NOT** watching that."

Tails snickered and snapped his fingers, "Damn, I thought I had ya."

Knuckles laughed, "You almost did. So what do you want to watch?"

"Hmm…how about Rush Hour. I've never seen that all the way through."

Knuckles nodded, "Okay. That works." He grabbed the movie, popped it in and they sat down.

For almost a solid two hours, Tails laughed head off. Something he hadn't experienced in a while. Knuckles turned the movie off after it finished and he noticed Tails yawning.

"You seem a little tired Tails."

Tails nodded, "Mm-hmm. I could use some sleep. Should I just stay out here?"

"No. You can sleep in my room. I don't mind. Besides, I hardly sleep because of the Emerald. If you need anything, just help yourself."

Tails nodded, "Thanks. Hey Knux?"

"Yeah Tails?"

Tails warmly smiled, "Thanks…for listening to me today and for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it. I know I said that earlier today…but I just need to reiterate how I feel."

"Oh it's no problem. Just remember what I said before. You can avoid the situation forever. You'll have to face it sometime soon. The longer you wait, the more distant she'll be."

"Okay. Thanks again. See you in the morning."

"Yep, sleep well Tails."

He entered the bedroom and lay down taking a deep breath. He started to think about the day's events. _'Here's your damn food...It meant nothing...he's just a friend...remember, the longer you wait, the more distant she'll be…'_ Sighing he looked out the window and noticed a shooting star, "Starlight, star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wished tonight." He thought long and finally decided on his wish. He confidently nodded and lay down in hopes of a peaceful night of slumber.

_Well, there you have it. I hope you've all enjoyed what I have so far. I would like to apologize for all those people that were hoping for some kind of fluff. I'm dragging this out slowly for the simple reasoning that some of the events are based on actual life events. So, Tails/Amy fans please wait patiently. Your romance WILL come. And as always, please review! Before I go, I would like to thank **Akari** for his wonderful insight and reviews. I would also like to thank **Snow Blade, Sonic19902** and last but not least **CM02** for giving me the inspiration and motivation I needed to get this update finished. I love you all! Peace._


	7. A True Friend, Will Always Care For You

_Well everyone, here's the next update. Sorry for the delay. I had final exams this week…and unfortunately…I failed my Java programming class. :sighs: Oh well, I'll just take it again. Anyhoo, enjoy the update, and as always a big thanks to those that have supported me so far. Peace._

**Chapter 7: A True Friend…Will Always Care For You**

It had been two weeks since Tails left his home, and from that moment, Sonic and Amy had been on a wild goose chase attempting to find him. Unfortunately, they have had no such luck and their options were running thin.

"Uh-huh. Okay, well if you hear anything or see him, please notify me immediately……Okay, thanks Knuckles. Bye." Sonic slowly hung up the phone, looked at Amy and shook his head dejectedly.

She frowned in response, "Sonic…I'm really scared. What if he…you know?"

Sonic shook his head, "No Amy! Don't say things like that. I couldn't live with myself anymore…knowing that I was responsible for that."

Amy sat down next to Sonic, "You know…I don't know if we should stay here anymore. I mean this IS Tails' home. Any room I go in, I'm reminded of him. Sonic, it's depressing me." She sighed deeply.

Sonic nodded, "I know Amy, me too…but we gotta keep our heads up and think positively. Yes, I know it's not gonna be easy, but we have to do our best."

Amy nodded, "Yeah. It's just…I still can't help but blame myself for what happened. I feel that if I had controlled myself…we wouldn't be in a bind like this."

Sonic sighed, "Amy…how many times do we have to discuss this. It isn't yours, Tails' fault, or mine. We all had an equal part in this quarrel. Like the saying goes, 'It takes two to tango'…err well in this case three. Although, there is one thing that has been on my mind since Tails flew the coop."

Amy looked at Sonic, "What's that?"

Sonic sighed and looked down, "I know you initiated the kiss…but…he was kissing you back too. Which kind of makes me wonder…whether or not he has a thing for you."

Amy sat there silently, letting her thoughts jump around,_ 'Could that be it? Was that why Tails was always so nice to me? I know he's my friend and all…but… :sighs: I'm so confused.'_

Sonic waved his hand in front of Amy's face, "Hellooooo? Are you there Ames?"

She shook her head, breaking out of her deep thoughts, "Huh? Oh, sorry Sonic, I kinda spaced out there."

He chuckled, "Heh, it's okay hun."

Amy looked at Sonic with a confused expression, "Hun? Sonic…are the pet names really necessary?"

Taken back, Sonic frowned slightly to her comment, "Oh, I'm sorry. I figured if you're my girlfriend…it'd be okay."

Amy sighed, "Sonic…it is okay, I just… _'sighs'_ I'm just incredibly stressed out about Tails, you have no idea."

He raised a brow, "Of course I have an idea. Amy he's my friend too. Why would you say that I have no idea?"

Amy growled, "Don't you get it Sonic? Tails and I have an incredibly close bond. He was the first person that understood who I really am. He cared about me in a way that made me feel like I was special…and it wasn't even that, it was the little things too. He'd always compliment me…" her cheeks became a light shade of pink.

Sonic was completely oblivious to what she was saying, "Soooo…is that something you want me to do?"

Amy glared at him, "Are you kidding me! Ugggghhhh, you know…I'm starting to wonder if you really like me Sonic. It's almost as if you're going out with me just because."

"What!" Sonic frowned, "Amy…I…I can't believe you just said that. I really care for you." He stood up and walked away.

Amy sighed, "No Sonic, wait! I didn't mean that. Come back here, please?"

Sonic looked at her and shook his head, "Ames, I need some time alone to think about things."

She exhaled sharply, "Fine…" She sat there, staring into oblivion. Everything was so confusing. Sonic was mad at her now. Tails was upset at going behind Sonic's back…everything was a mess.

_Meanwhile…at Angel Island_

Another sleepless night. This would be the fourth time this week, and it was beginning to show. His eyes seemed lifeless and void of any emotion. Things haven't changed much since his departure from home two weeks ago. Knuckles would leave the house for hours on end watching the Master Emerald, Sonic would call everyday asking if Knuckles had seem him. This whole situation was turning into some kind of tale. It was just ridiculous. He continuously thought about her and that last kiss they shared, so full of heat and passion. Something about it kept his mind in constant turmoil. The same thought popped into his head day in and day out, _'That kiss couldn't have meant nothing to her. It's just not feasible…there was chemistry, I felt so connected.' _But…when…and how do I tell her I'm in love with her. I just can't walk up to her, _'Hi Amy! Oh, just wanted to tell you that I'm in love with ya.'_

_:RIING! RIING:_

There goes the phone again. That's twice in the last hour. And we all know who's calling. There goes the message machine…wait…his voice doesn't sound right.

Tails got out of bed and moseyed out of the bedroom. He caught the last part of the message…

_'I...just don't know what's goin on. Please call me back. Thanks.'_

That's weird…did he sound depressed? No…not Sonic. Never. Perhaps I could play the message. _:click:_

_:BEEP: Hey Knux…I'm sorry for driving you nuts…but we really need to talk. I'm gonna stop by later. Umm…yeah. I…just don't know what's goin on. Please call me back. Thanks.' :BEEP! END OF MESSAGE:_

Tails jaw hung open, _'Oh no…he's wants to come over. Crap!' _He ran out of the house and up the adjacent stairwell, leading to the Altar, "Knuckles!"

Knuckles sat up holding his hand over his eyes, shielding out the sun, "What's up Tails?"

Tails ran up next to Knuckles, heavily breathing from running, "S-s-sonic called!"

Knuckles raised a brow, "Yeah, so? He calls here almost everyday since you've left."

Tails shook his head violently, "No…y-you don't understand! He's depressed about something…and he wants to come up here to talk!"

This caught Knuckles attention, "Oh! Well…uh that wouldn't be too good now, would it?"

Tails shook his head, "Of course not! I don't want him to know I'm here. Plus he'll be mad at you for lying to him about how you haven't seen me."

Knuckles waved the comment off, "Eh, it's just Sonic. He won't be livid about it."

Tails motioned for Knuckles to follow him back into the house, "C'mon you gotta call him back and tell him that he can't come here."

"Why? Tails, just relax. You can just hide until he leaves. It's no big deal really."

Tails pointed towards a general direction, "Umm, yeah! Oh sure, he won't notice an airplane that says 'TAILS' all over it."

Knuckles sweatdropped, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that…wait a sec! Why not hide that too?"

Tails irritably looked at Knuckles, "Oh sure. Let's just bury it 'cause it's that small!"

Knuckles glared at Tails, "You know what you better calm down! Look, I know a great place to hide it."

Tails snorted and crossed his arms, "Oh? And where would that be?"

"You'll see." Said Knuckles smirking.

_After a few minutes…_

"Wow! I didn't think you could hide something that big in such a little place." Tails stared in awe.

Knuckles chuckled, "Heh. You'd be surprised the silly little things you can do with chaos energy."

Tails raised a brow, "But…you need a Chaos Emerald for that."

Knuckles reached behind his back and produced a blue Chaos Emerald, "Like this?"

Tails sweatdropped, "Ah. I should've known that you'd have at least one. Anyways, that's taken care of. Okay, you can call Sonic and have him come over. We all know that'll be instant since he's got a Chaos Emerald to Chaos Control with."

Knuckles nodded, "Right. Why don't you go hide in the bedroom you've been staying in? Just keep the door closed, and I'll make sure he won't go in there."

Tails nodded, "Okay. Let's get back to your humble abode."

_A few minutes later…_

_'Hello?'_

"Hey Sonic. I just got your message. What's goin on?"

_'Oh…well, it's about Amy.'_

"Amy? What happened?"

_'Would you mind if I came by and discussed it in person. I just need to get out of Station Square for a while. I've got a lot in my mind.'_

Knuckles looked at Tails and motioned for him to into the bedroom, "That's fine. Just meet me at the Master Emerald Altar, okay?"

_'Okay. See you there…bye'_

"Bye." Knuckles hung the phone up, and walked over to the bedroom, "Tails, just remember to be silent. I have a feeling that there might be things said by Sonic…that could upset you. You're just gonna have to hold it in, alright?"

Tails opened the bedroom door and looked at Knuckles, "Okay Knux. Just please…don't let him know I'm here…okay?"

Knuckles smiled, "No prob. Just chill here. You shouldn't have to worry about him figuring out that you're here, but…should something happen where he DOES become suspicious, hide under the bed…" Knuckles paused and quickly glanced at Tails' stature, "You should be small enough to fit there."

Tails confidently nodded, "Okay Knux. Thanks."

Knuckles nodded, and closed the door. Tails walked over to the bed and not a moment after that, he heard a strange BOOM coming from the Altar… _'Sonic's here'_

He sat quietly on the bed…and looked to towards the door. He suddenly heard the front door open to Knuckles' home, immediately followed by two voices. He curiously stood back up, and crept over to the door placing his ear on it.

"Hey Knuckles. Thanks for having me over." Sonic forcefully smiled.

Knuckles waved it off, "Eh, it's nothing. C'mon let's sit down." He motioned Sonic to have a seat in the nearest couch.

They took a seat and sat there silently for a few moments. Knuckles knew that Sonic wasn't planning on getting the ball rolling anytime soon, "So…what's going on with Amy?"

Sonic looked down and sighed. He then returned his eye contact to Knuckles, "Well…I'm worried about us."

Knuckles raised a brow, "Why would you be worried about that? I thought Amy always had a thing for you."

Sonic nodded lightly, "I thought so too…but that's not the issue. We got into a little quarrel today. She was really upset about Tails leaving."

Knuckles nodded, "Mm-hmm."

Sonic continued, "And I told her that I agreed, but she got mad at me because I called her 'hun'. She looks at me and says, _'Hun? Sonic, are the pet names really necessary?' **"**_

Knuckles chuckled lightly. "She said that? That's weird."

Sonic nodded and continued with his story, "I know, right? So, I apologized to her, and she tells me that I was not at fault. Then she says that I have no idea how incredibly stressed out she is about Tails. I tell her that of course I have an idea, Tails is my friend too."

Knuckles nodded, "Right. You probably worry about him just as much if not more than she is. You and Tails have been friends for years."

Sonic nodded, "I do worry. Knuckles…I really miss him. I just hope that wherever he is…he's okay, and I hope that he comes back soon, " Sonic shook his head and sighed, "I was too rough on him…but when I yelled at him…all I saw was red."

Meanwhile Tails was now sitting at the base of the door letting a few tears go, _'Sonic…I'm so sorry for what I did. I miss you too…' :sniffle:_

Knuckles heard Tails and quickly responded to keep Sonic's attention on himself, "Well…it was a natural response. I know you feel bad about it now, but maybe it felt right when it happened. Don't stress yourself out over that."

Sonic nodded, "I know. Anyways, before I forget what I came here to talk about. When I told her that I have an idea, she snapped back and said, _'Don't you get it? Tails and I have an incredibly close bond. He was the first person that understood who I really am. He cared about me in a way that made me feel like I was special…and it wasn't even that, it was the little things too. He'd always compliment me…'_ "

Knuckles eyes opened widely, "Wow…"

Sonic nodded, "I know. That worries me. I think she might have a thing for Tails. I mean, it's not a definite yes or no…but it's a hunch. I'm curious to see how she's going to react when he comes back. That'll be interesting."

Knuckles shrugged, "I guess. Sonic…just because she said how much she cares for him, doesn't automatically mean that she likes him. They just might connect at a different level then what you see. From the sounds of it…I think she just really respects him and the way he treats her. Perhaps you could learn a thing or two from Tails."

Sonic was taken back, "What are you saying Knuckles? That I don't know how to treat Amy right?"

Knuckles shook his head, "No, I didn't say that. Think about what she said…how Tails made her feel special. Maybe you could do something really romantic for her, or just spend some time alone with her…in a special way, if you get my drift."

Sonic raised a brow, "Uhh…Knuckles…Amy and I have been seeing each other for almost three months now. We haven't even said the 'L' word to each other yet."

_Back in the room with Tails…_

Tails sat there with his eyes wide open, _'What? They've never said I love you to each other? How could that be…'_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Aww…Tails. That's so sweet of you to say. But…you know…I'm not in LOVE with Sonic. I'm just dating him."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Tails maintained his surprised expression, _'That's right! I forgot about that. But…where does that leave me?…'

* * *

_

Knuckles widely opened his eyes, "Really? That's…a bit weird. Most would've been there ages ago."

Sonic nodded, "I know. That's why I'm worried. Is that why she kissed Tails…because she feels that she doesn't know if she loves me yet, so she can test the waters with someone else? That's the impression I'm getting."

Knuckles shrugged, "I don't know man. Don't over analyze what's in front of you. Just take it at face value. If you begin to make assumptions, confront Amy…and if you're wrong, you're gonna hurt her. Just be careful with what you say around her. She has a sensitive personality."

Sonic sighed and nodded, "I know." He sat there deep in thought. _'Maybe he's right. I could just be thinking too much about this. Maybe Amy is true to me.'_

Knuckles waved his hand in front of Sonic's face, "Hello? You okay?"

Sonic shook his head, breaking out of his thoughts, "Oh, uh…yeah. Sorry. Just thinking about stuff."

Knuckles chuckled, "Heh, alright. So…what's next for you?"

Sonic shrugged, "I dunno, but one thing is for sure. I have to find Tails…and apologize to him. I can't sleep at night anymore…I just worry too much about him. I…I know he'd be mad if he heard me right now…sounding like an overprotective parent…but, the truth is…I love him like he's my own flesh and blood. You know what I mean Knux?"

Knuckles nodded, "I know…I know you care a lot about him. I'm sure he'll show up soon, and when he does…you tell him what you just told me."

Sonic nodded and sighed dejectedly. Knuckles remained quiet for a moment to let Sonic gather his thoughts. Knuckles looked at the bedroom door.. _'Tails…I hope you're hearing this…Sonic is a complete wreck…you need to do what's right…go home. Make up with Sonic…and tell Amy…tell her how you really feel.'_ As if Knuckles could see through the bedroom door…it slowly opened.

Sonic looked up, "What was that? Is someone here?"

Knuckles shrugged, acting oblivious to Tails opening the door, "I dunno."

Sonic glanced to his rear and in disbelief of what he was seeing…his jaw dropped. There Tails stood…the tears freely flowing down his face, sniffling at a volume audible to anyone in the same room.

Sonic tripped all over his words, "T-t-ails? Is th-that you?"

Tails nodded and smiled, "Uh-huh, and you don't have to tell me anything…I heard everything you said."

Sonic felt a burning sensation in his eyes…it had been years since he cried, but seeing his best friend again after two weeks…he couldn't help but cry. He got up from where he sat and slowly walked over to Tails. Sonic dropped to his knees, bringing himself to Tails' height. Tails grabbed Sonic in a bear hug. They both held each other closely, crying their eyes out.

Tails mumbled a few words into Sonic's ear, "Sonic…p-please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sonic held Tails tighter, "Tails…please…I over-reacted, I'm the one who's sorry."

Tails pulled out of the hug and looked into Sonic's eyes, "Sonic…I KISSED your girlfriend! I'm clearly at fault here. You don't need to be sorry."

Sonic let a few more tears loose, "Tails, I don't care who's at fault here…all I care is that you're back and okay. I was so worried about you…I thought I had almost lost you forever."

Tails shook his head and held Sonic close again, "No Sonic…I'd never leave forever…I couldn't throw this friendship away like that, nothing could jeopardize what we have."

Sonic broke the hug and nodded contently, "I know." He stood up and they both walked over to where Knuckles sat, smiling. He looked at Knuckles, "What are you smiling about?"

Knuckles threw an arm up in defense, "Nothin…it's just good to see the two of you on good terms."

Sonic smiled back, "Heh, yeah." He held Tails close with one arm, "I missed my little bro."

Tails looked up at Sonic, "And I missed my big bro." Sonic smiled in response.

Sonic suddenly had some kind of revelation… "Wait…if you're here…then that means…" Sonic widely opened his eyes and pointed at Knuckles, "You were hiding him!"

Knuckles nodded, "Yes I was. Sonic, I apologize for hiding him, but he needed a place to stay, and I wasn't going to turn a good friend away. Besides, I figured that you would constantly call here asking for him, but never suspect that he was here."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah…whatever."

Knuckles chuckled, "Well…now that the two of you have found each other…I think you should work things out."

Tails nodded dejectedly, showing that the subject at hand was still a tender issue, "Yeah…"

* * *

_Well, there ya have it. I hope you liked it, and if you did, please don't forget to review. As for my next update…I'm not making any promises regarding when it will be finished. I'll try to keep updating my profile to keep you all informed of my progress. Ciao._


	8. An Awkward Reunion Gone To Hell

_Heya! Here's the next update! This was pretty much written in one day, and I had to do some major editing the next day. I've had two people beta read this for their opinions of it. They liked it, so I hope everyone else does too. A big thanks to Ty and Bobbi for their help! You guys rock! Now for a quick pre-warning about the chars…Sonic is quite OOC in one scene, but it will make a mold for what's to come in the future. Without further ado, here is your next update! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 8: An Awkward Reunion Gone To Hell**

It had been another stressful day for Amy Rose. Well…since Tails left, everyday was stressful for her. Today on the other hand, was a bit different. The day started as usual: It consisted of first waking up from a horrendous nightmare about Tails' departure. Then crying for a few minutes afterwards. But today went to hell when she got into an argument with Sonic this morning. Something about it made her think about their situation. Were they really meant to be? Or was it just infatuation? She wasn't sure, and of course that last kiss with Tails wasn't helping her decision either. The kiss felt so good to her and oddly enough, it felt right. She never pictured herself in a limbo between two different guys. She liked Sonic's playful, carefree spirit, but she liked the way Tails treated her. He was always courteous to her…even before she started dating Sonic.

Amy shook her head and thought to herself, _'Ugh, I can't make up my mind!'_

She walked out of Tails' room and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. She opened the refrigerator and found nothing. She shook her head and lightly chuckled forgetting that it was always empty. After closing the door, she opened the cupboard, and grabbed a small drinking glass. She turned on the faucet and let the water freely flow for a few seconds before allowing it to collect in the cup. She let a few ounces flow into the glass before turning off the faucet.

Amy walked outside for a breath of fresh air. She always loved nature…and living in Station Square didn't offer this beautiful, natural setting before her eyes. She adored the luscious green grassy fields waving in the wind, the refreshing breaths of air, the puffy clouds gracefully moving across the sky, a familiar blue bi-plane….

Amy dropped the glass, shattering it into tiny pieces, "What the!"

She walked towards the direction of the plane slowly and zombie like…her eyes fixated on the bi-plane and nothing else. Stopping for a moment, she stared in complete awe. Was it him? Is he coming back to her? The plane began to descend slowly and turned to the direction of the runway not too far from where Amy stood. She ran over to the runway, standing next to the airplane hangar. The airplane lined up with the runway and slowly came closer to landing

_:SCREECH! SCREECH:_

The landing gear touched the ground and the plane slowly taxied towards the hangar. Amy slowly walked to the plane. Tails jumped out of the plane and they stood a few feet apart, staring at one another. Her eyes began to well up and a few tears trickled down her cheeks. Tails' face turned a light shade of crimson and he too let a few tears go. In an instant, Amy ran over to Tails and grabbed him tightly. She lost all control of her feelings and cried hysterically into his shoulders.

Tails lovingly caressed her back, "Shhh…shhhh. It's okay. I'm back…I'm back."

She tried speaking, but most of it wasn't decipherable, "I…miss- so -uch"

He smiled, understanding what she said, "I know….I missed you too sweetie." Amy held him tighter and her crying became a bit more audible.

Sonic remained in the plane and let them have their "reunion" in peace. He knew how much Amy worried about Tails. Thinking back on what Knuckles said, it all began to make sense. Looking down at Amy and Tails, he knew…they just connected at a different level. Perhaps he had nothing to worry about, but he would still need to be observant of the two. He hopped out of the plane and walked up to Tails and Amy.

"Come on you two. Let's go catch up inside." They both nodded acknowledging Sonic and followed him into the house.

After walking inside the house, Sonic shut the door and before he followed them into the sitting area…he noticed them holding hands. He inwardly sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon.

As they went to sit down, Amy sat next to Tails. Sonic immediately noticed this, but decided to keep quiet. He didn't need to lose Tails again. For a few minutes they awkwardly sat without saying a thing.

Tails finally found the courage to break the ice, "So, what have you two been up to since I left?"

Sonic looked at Tails and sighed, "We spent a lot of time looking for you. We searched Station Square several times, searched the WHOLE Mystic Ruins…and the whole time…Knuckles was hiding you."

Amy's jaw dropped and she looked at Tails, "You were with Knuckles the whole time?"

Tails nodded, "Mm-hmm. He was kind enough to let me stay there. I really had nowhere else to go, and I couldn't just fly around until I found something, I'd run out of fuel at some point. It just made sense to me at the time."

She nodded, "I understand. Tails, I want to ask you something, and I want you to be honest." She looked towards the floor and sighed before she continued, "Why did you leave?"

Tails frowned, "I really didn't have a reason. I was upset at the time, and I hurt both my best friend's feelings. I just needed time away from home to think things over. And I'm really glad I went to Angel Island. Knuckles really brought a lot of good points to my attention. Things I never would have thought of. He really helped me face my own thoughts and feelings. I owe him a lot."

Both Sonic and Amy nodded. Sonic looked at Tails, "Hey…like I said to Amy once before, we were all at fault for that quarrel. We all had an equal part. You kissed my girlfriend, my girlfriend was kissing another male, and I went about it in the wrong way. Let's just put all this behind us, and get on with life."

Tails nodded, "I get what your saying, but don't expect this to all be forgotten in an instant. It's gonna take all of us a while to get back into the swing of things."

Sonic nodded and cleared his throat, "I realize that. And now that you've brought that up…can I speak to you privately in your room?"

Tails stood up, "Sure." He began walking towards his room.

Sonic looked at Amy, "I'll be right back okay?"

Amy nodded and pulled him aside, "Okay Sonic. Hey…just be nice to him okay? He's still sensitive about what happened…I can sense it."

Sonic chuckled lightly, "Don't you worry. I'll be good." He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled and quietly sat where she was. Amy's mind began to wander into where she kept her deepest and darkest secrets…

Tails entered his room and sat on the bed. Sonic soon followed and closed the door.

Tails made eye contact with Sonic, "So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Sonic pulled up chair and sat down, "Well, you mentioned that what happened won't be easily forgotten. I want to ask you something, and I really want you to be honest. I won't get mad, I promise."

Tails raised a brow, "Okay, shoot."

Sonic sighed, "Tails…do you like Amy?"

Tails knew this was coming…why else would Sonic pull him aside to talk? "Well…as a friend, yes."

Sonic shook his head, "No Tails…I mean "like" as in more than a friend? I told you, I wouldn't get mad."

Tails looked down, sighed deeply then nodded, "A little bit…yeah."

Sonic nodded, "I thought so."

Tails looked back up, "What do you mean?"

He chuckled, "I had a hunch that there was a bit more to your friendship with Amy. You always seem happier around her."

Tails nodded, "Yeah…that's real reason why I left. I figured if I left, my feelings would go away, but I just ended up thinking more about her. Sonic, I'm so sorry for kissing her. I would say that I should've thought about what I was doing before I did it…but I did."

Sonic was taken back at what he heard, "So, you realized that you were kissing my girlfriend? What were you thinking?"

Tails sighed, ashamed of his past actions, "I just thought that since I almost died…and I thought about the horrible dream I had when I was unconscious. Sonic in my dream, I was dead. I was a ghost and I ended up at my home. When I walked in, it looked abandoned. I walked to my room, and when I opened up my door…my room was in perfect condition, as if someone kept visiting. And sure enough, I find Amy in my room crying. I tried talking to her, but she couldn't hear me. Then, somehow my spirit became visible, and she hugged me and held me close. She was so sad that I passed on. We talked and then she kissed me. After the kiss, I began to disappear. She became really hysterical, and we both cried our eyes out…" Tails sniffled and let a few tears go remembering the horrific dream, "Excuse me. Thinking about this still hurts."

Sonic nodded, "Hey, take your time. I know how it feels to resurface memories that hurt."

Tails took a deep breath before continuing, "Anyways, I disappear and next thing I know I wake up in my bed, with you and Amy by my side telling me that I nearly died. That's why I kissed her. I'm so sorry Sonic." He hung his head low, and began crying.

Sonic felt pity for Tails. Maybe that kiss really was harmless. He walked over and sat next to Tails putting his arm around him, "Hey…don't cry. Look, I told you I wouldn't be mad…do I look like I'm mad?"

Tails shook his head and sniffled, "No…"

Sonic smiled, "Okay then. Hey…you're just gonna have to control yourself around Amy. I know it's gonna be hard, but it is what it is. You can still be friendly with her and all, but…no more kissing, okay?"

Tails chuckled lightly, "Okay Sonic."

Sonic smiled, "Alright bud, you ready go back?"

Tails wiped a few tears away and nodded, "Sure."

Sonic looked at Tails, "Hey, if you want a few minutes to yourself, that's fine by me. Hell, this IS your home."

Tails snickered, "Heh, alrighty. I'll be right out in a few."

"Okay. Take your time."

Tails smiled, "Thanks."

Sonic nodded, and exited the room remembering to close the door as he left. He walked towards where Amy was and sat next to her.

He put his arm around her and held her close, "Hey. Sorry for being long."

Amy nodded, "It's okay. What did you guys talk about? I heard him crying."

Sonic raised a brow, "You heard him from here?"

Amy nodded, "Mm-hmm. You weren't mean were you?"

He shook his head defensively, "No, not at all. He was telling me about the nightmare he had when he was unconscious two weeks back. Poor guy…it really shook him up."

Amy frowned, "Aww…poor Tails. I hope he gets better. I really worry about him."

Sonic nodded and smugly replied, "I noticed."

Amy raised a brow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sonic slightly tripped over his words, "Uhh-um…nothing."

Amy pulled away from Sonic, removing his arm from her shoulder, "No seriously. What is that supposed to mean? What's a matter Sonic, are you jealous because I worry about him more than you?"

Sonic frowned and exhaled sharply, "Jeez Amy, you don't have to be so harsh about it, but now that you mention it…do you really worry about him more than me?"

Amy grunted and smirked, "Maybe I do. You know, Tails is a LOT more sensitive than you are…his feelings are easily hurt. You on the other hand have a tendency to just brush things off, as if you don't care."

Sonic glared at her, "You know…why have you been so bitter to me lately? Ever since Tails left…you just keep on insulting me, or rubbing it in my face that you care for Tails more than your own boyfriend!"

Amy stood up and got into Sonic's face, "Goddamn it Sonic! It's always about you, isn't it! For once, care for someone else other than yourself!"

Sonic stood up and yelled back, "As a matter of fact I do care for other people! I've saved so many people from Eggman so many times that I've lost count! I've saved YOU from Eggman a million times! I was worried sick about Tails when he left too! What are saying Amy, than I'm a heartless pig!" Sonic pushed her into the couch, his face beet red from anger.

Amy fell into the couch, and curled up…she had never seen Sonic so livid, "N-no."

Tails ran into the room, "What the hell is going on!"

Sonic glared at Tails, "Mind your own business Tails!"

Tails walked over to Amy and saw the fear in her eyes, "Are you okay?"

Before he could respond, Sonic violently pushed Tails away, "I said mind you own business!"

Tails growled, "What the hell Sonic! You were so nice to me a few minutes ago! Now you're pushing me away, and verbally abusing your girlfriend."

Sonic stood there breathing heavily…and in a matter of seconds…realized what he just did, "I…I'm sorry."

Tails coldly stared at Sonic and pointed to the front door, "Get out."

Sonic tried to defend himself, "But Tails, I didn't—"

Tails interrupted Sonic, "I SAID GET OUT! NOW! I will not let you talk to Amy that way. It's completely unacceptable anywhere much less my home. Leave now before things get ugly."

Sonic chuckled, "You wouldn't dare."

Tails smirked evilly, "Oh I would. Sonic, you may be my best friend…but if you continue to disrespect Amy or myself like this again…I wouldn't have any remorse beating the hell out of you, and I will definitely leave for good. Now get out of my home, if you know what's good for you."

Sonic frowned and let a few tears go, "I see how it is. You hate me don't you? Fine, I can accept that. I'll just leave like you did. See how you like it." Sonic bolted out of the door at lightning speed, and the door violently shut behind him.

Tails screamed at the door, "RAAWWWWRRR!" He cautiously walked over to Amy and sat next to her. She trembled in fear worrying that someone would hit her, "No no no, it's okay Amy. It's me, Tails. I won't hurt you."

She slowly pulled her face out of the pillows and looked into Tails' eyes, "Oh Tails, what have I done? Sonic must hate me now." She grabbed Tails closely and cried hysterically into his shoulder.

He lovingly caressed her back, "No Amy…you didn't do anything wrong. He was being a jerk. You can stay here as long as you want Amy. If he comes back with any bad intentions, you better believe that I will hurt him."

Amy pulled away and looked into his eyes seeing the anger and determination, "Tails…I can't thank you enough. But you're not gonna really fight him, are you?"

Tails nodded, "Only if he tries to hurt you."

Amy frowned, "I don't wanna see the two of you fighting. You're best friends! That's not right."

Tails sighed, "I know. I just.. _:sighs :_..it just bothered me seeing him treat you like that. You don't deserve that. You're such a sweetheart…I would never talk to you like that. I care for you too much."

Amy smiled and let a few tears go, "Aww…Tails. That's so sweet of you to say."

Tails smiled and turned a light shade of red, "Heh…well it's the truth. So…what are we gonna do now? Should I call him? I'm sure he's back home already, considering how fast he ran out of here."

Amy shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe we should let him cool off. You know Sonic…he's stubborn when he gets mad."

Tails nodded, "Yeah…good point. If he leaves off like I did…I'm not looking for him. He brought this upon himself. Unless you started the argument."

Amy shook her head, "No…I didn't. He made a sarcastic remark, and I caught it. I mentioned how I worry about you a lot, and his remark was, _'I noticed.'_ "

Tails rolled his eyes, "Oh brother."

Amy chuckled, "Yeah, I know. Oh, that reminds me…what were you two talking about in your room? I heard you crying."

Tails frowned, "Oh…I don't want to talk about it."

Amy frowned, "Do you not feel comfortable around me?"

Tails raised an arm in defense, "No, no…I just…well it was about you…hence why he pulled me aside."

Amy nodded, "Aah. I see." She grinned, "Talking about me behind my back, I see."

Tails frowned, "No Amy that's not what happened, I swear. I would never do that."

Amy chuckled and playfully elbowed Tails getting an _'oof'_ out of him, "I know Tails, I'm just kidding around with you."

Tails frustratingly exhaled, "You know, you're gonna make me go insane one of these days, I swear."

Amy smirked, "Oh? And why's that?"

"Because, you always seem to find a way for me to get all worked up about something."

Amy laughed at this one, "Oh Tails, you gotta take it easy. You can't take everything seriously."

He nodded, "I know Amy." He sighed before continuing, "I just need to settle down. You know? I'm tired of living like some kind of hermit. I'm always alone, working on some machine…and no one to talk to. I really need a girlfriend."

Amy chuckled, "Tails…I'm gonna be honest with ya. It's the last thing you need. They're more trouble than help. I'm a girl, I would know."

Tails shook his head, "See…I disagree with that Amy. Yes, I can understand where you're coming from, but not all women are like that. Perfect example…you. You are nothing like them. Yes, you have your shopping binges and your girly habits…but that's on the outside. On the inside…you're a very loving individual, you care for other people more so than yourself, you are always quick help those in need…even when you can't do much to help. Basically, what I'm trying to say is…I...um.."

_:RIING! RIING:_

Tails groaned being interrupted again, "Ugh, who could that be!" He stood up and walked over to the phone hastily. He picked up the transceiver, "Hello?" It was silent for a moment…he could've swore he heard some sniffling in the background, "Hello!"

_"T-tails?"_

Tails closed his eyes and exhaled recognizing the voice, "Yes?"

_"We need to talk about what happened."_

"I know. But I think tonight isn't the right time. We both need to calm down otherwise it may escalate to an unnecessary level. I don't want that to happen again."

_"Okay. I understand. Look…before I go…I just want to apologize for the way I acted. I was a total asshole."_

Tails cringed…he may have been a jerk…but that was taking it too far, "Sonic…don't call yourself that. Look, I don't agree with what you did, but calling yourself that isn't true."

_"Yeah it is. Tails…I pushed you to the point of nearly attempting to beat the hell out of me. I've never seen you so livid before."_

"Well…Amy didn't deserve to be treated like that. You of all people should know how I'd feel about it."

_"I know. Hey…could I talk to her for a sec?"_

He shook his head, "I don't know if that's such a good idea Sonic. She was really scared when you left."

_"I'm aware of that. But…could you please just ask her…?"_

Tails exhaled, "Alright…hang on." Tails put his hand over the receiver, "Amy? It's Sonic. He said he wants to talk for a bit. He sounds really upset at himself."

Amy thought about it for a second. After some thinking, she stood up and walked over to the phone, and Tails handed the phone to her.

Her voice trembled slightly, "H-hello?"

_"Oh thank god. I thought you wouldn't want to talk."_

Amy put her free hand on her hip, "Well, I almost didn't. What do you want?"

_"Ames…I'm really sorry for what happened. I didn't mean to scare you like that. Please forgive me?"_

"You know Sonic…I thought you were going to hit me. And that tells me one thing…we aren't going to work out." She heard Sonic sighing into the phone.

_"I thought you would say that. And…I understand. I think it might be better this way. Maybe we weren't meant to be. You know, not everyone's first relationship works out perfectly. And I can accept us as just friends…if that's okay with you."_

Amy nodded, "Yeah…I'm cool with that. I'm sorry if you wanted to take things further. I just…need some space right now." She rolled her eyes, knowing that was a lie.

_"That's fine. I'll respect that. So…maybe all three of us can meet up in Station Square tomorrow?"_

Amy shrugged, "I'm not sure. I'll run it by Tails tonight, and I'll get back to you tomorrow. Does that sound okay?"

_"That's fine. So, I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Have a good night Amy, and tell Tails I said goodnight."_

Amy nodded, "Okay Sonic. You have a good night too. Buh-bye." Amy hung the phone up and stared at it strangely.

Tails looked at her, "What's the matter?"

Amy continued to stare at the phone and shook her head, "Nothin. That went A LOT smoother than I had expected."

Tails tilted his head slightly, "What do you mean?"

Amy chuckled, still staring at the phone, "We're done. I just broke up with him on the phone…but the weird part is, he was okay with it."

Tails couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What? Are you kidding?"

She shook her head and made eye contact with Tails, "Nope. We both agreed to just be friends…and he wanted to know if we could meet him in Station Square tomorrow."

He shrugged, "I guess. As long as you are okay with it, considering he scared the hell out of you earlier today."

She nodded, "I'm fine with it. Besides, you're gonna be with me, so I'll feel safe."

Tails turned red, "Heh, oh come now, stop being nice."

Amy looked into his eyes, "I'm serious Tails. I honestly feel safe around you."

He smiled, "Thanks Amy." He suddenly yawned loudly, "Woo! I'm getting tired. How about you?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I could use the sleep. I haven't slept well since you first left."

He raised a brow, "Really? Were you that worried about me?"

She nodded and turned a shade of pink that matched her fur, "Heh…yeah I was."

He smiled, "Aww. Well, I'm here now, so hopefully we can both can finally get a goodnight's sleep."

"Mm-hmm. So where can I sleep?"

Tails pointed to his room, "You can have my bedroom. I'll take the couch."

Amy frowned, "Oh…okay."

Tails looked into her eyes, "What's wrong? Does my room freak you out? I killed the boogeyman years ago."

Amy couldn't help but laugh at this, "No, silly, that's not it. I…I was wondering if you could sleep with me tonight. I know Sonic has calmed down…but you know…just in case?"

Tails turned bright red this time, "Uh…well…I don't see anything wrong with that. If you really want me to, I will."

Amy turned red and nodded, "I do."

Tails grabbed her hand and led her to his room. He pointed at his closet, "That should be a large enough space for you to change in. Grab whatever you want to wear to bed."

She smiled, "Okay…thanks." Amy walked inside the closet and shut the door after turning the light on.

Tails quickly dropped down to his boxers but paused for a second…_'Wait…I should probably stay decent in front of Amy.'_ He decided to leave his pants on and took his shirt off.

He sat on his bed waiting for Amy. A few moments later, she walked out wearing a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt that said 'Twinkle Park' on it.

She stopped for a second and stared at his body…she could actually see some muscle on his chest…and it turned her on… _'Amy…stop thinking like that, ya idiot. He's your best friend!'_

He waved at her, "Hello? Are you spacing out?"

She giggled, "Yeah, sorry."

He smirked, "What's a matter, can't get enough of my body?" He flexed to show off.

She walked over and smacked his arm playfully, "Oh would you get over yourself, you silly-ass."

He laughed, "Alright, alright." He lay down on the bed and pulled the covers over himself. Amy followed suit and lay down next to him. He lay next to the wall on his back, staring at the ceiling. He tried not paying too much attention to Amy considering the girl he loved was going to sleep next to him!

She pulled the covers over herself and looked at him, "Tails?"

He turned to meet her gorgeous emerald jewels, "Yes?"

She smiled, "Goodnight."

He returned the friendly gesture, "Goodnight Amy." He reached up and flicked the light switch, letting the darkness pour into the room instantly. Only the faint moonlight from outside made it's way into the room giving it an eerie glow. Tails was nearly falling asleep when suddenly Amy began tossing and turning.

He grumbled, "Do you move this much when you sleep?"

She chuckled, "No no. I just can't find a comfortable position."

He laughed and replied in a playfully sarcastic voice, "Oh. Well, I'm sorry if my bed isn't up to par with your preferred level of comfort."

She laughed and continued to move around a bit longer. Finally she rolled onto her side and put her arm around Tails stomach, "Ahh…now this is comfy." She laid her head rather close to his head and in a matter of moments, she was knocked out.

Tails could've swore if you shined a flashlight on his cheeks the room would light up a deep shade of crimson. This felt really good…Amy…sleeping next to him, holding him closely…telling him earlier how she felt safe around him…what more could he ask for? He turned his head, sighed happily and gave her a goodnight kiss on her forehead, "Goodnight Amy, sweet dreams…" Before he turned away…he whispered quietly to her, "I love you.." Tails turned his head back, and his eyes slowly closed and he fell into an incredibly peaceful slumber.

_Well, I hoped you enjoyed reading this as much I enjoyed writing this chapter! Please review! I love reviews, they make me happy:) As for my next update, it's gonna be a while. A new term started today, and I have a full load of classes…hard classes too. I'll try to work on this when I can, but just remember, this story will never be discontinued, I WILL finish it! Thanks again for reading!_


	9. Closure

**Chapter 9: Closure**

It was another beautiful day in Mystic ruins. The sun shined brightly across the grassy lands, the breeze flowing through the tall grass creating the illusion of waves. Nature was rather quiet today, usually the birds would be happily chirping…but today…it was quiet…except for the laughter that could be heard near a hilltop. Tails and Amy were running around his house playing a simple game of tag. Tails had been 'it' for the last few minutes. He knew that his ability to fly gave him an enormous advantage, but he found it fair to not use it. That is until he found a way to fly upon his home discreetly.

Amy ran around the house a few times and stopped, "Tails? Where'd you go?" She walked back around to the airplane hangar and stared blankly in the distance._ 'Hmm…why would he hide…I'm not it…he is.'_ She shrugged her shoulders and walked back to where she previously stood. Had she been paying attention…mainly to the larger amount of airflow around her general vicinity, she would've figured out that Tails' quietly hovered above her.

Amy took a seat by the front door, "Well…a little rest wouldn't hurt me."

Right as she finished her statement, a pair of hands quickly tapped her shoulders. She screamed at the top of her lungs and quickly turned around with her piko-piko hammer ready to attack the surprise visitor, but to her amazement, no one was behind her. She heard a slight giggling and she looked up. There Tails was, smirking at her distressed figure, "You're it."

She stomped her foot, "Awww, c'mon! That's not fair Tails! You know that I can't fly!"

He landed next to her and giggled, "I know."

Amy ran after him and he immediately flew to his rooftop, "C'mon! Not fair!" She walked over to the front stoop and sat down briskly, adding her trademark 'hmph!'.

Tails chuckled, "Okay, okay! I'm just kidding. I'm coming down now." He flew down from the rooftop and walked over to her. She turned her glance away from him signaling her disappointment in his tactics.

He held out his hand, "Aww…don't be that way. I was just playin' with ya. Look, you can tag me and run away. I promise I won't fly again."

Amy turned her head to make eye contact with him, "Oh really! How about I just…" Before she finished her statement, she tackled him to the ground, "Take you on right here right now!"

Tails laughed at her and managed to flip her on her back, "Is that so? Well Miss Rose, I believe you just lost at that too!"

She playfully curled her bottom lip, "You really think you have an upper hand here? Huh?"

He nodded, "Yeah…I do!"

She evilly grinned, "We'll see about that." Before Tails could respond she flipped him over and she managed to get his face close to the ground, "Who's the bitch noooow!" She jumped up and started doing the cabbage patch. "Uh-huh…uh-huh, I'm the bomb…oooooh yeah!" Not hearing any kind of laughter from Tails, she turned around and noticed that he was gone. She immediately knew that he flew above her…but before she looked up, he grabbed her hands and flew up at an incredible rate of speed.

Amy gasped, "Aaaah! Tails…stop it! You know I'm afraid of heights! STOOOOOP!"

He chuckled, "What were you saying about me being a bitch? Huh? Whoooo's the biiiiitch noooow?"

She screamed in fear, "I AM! I AM! Tails! Please put me down!"

He chuckled, "Nuh-uh…not until you say sorry."

Amy widely opened up her eyes, "Are you serious! I will do nothing of the sort!"

Tails laughed, "Oh? Then higher we go!" He flew up high enough to where his home was a tiny speck. Amy closed her eyes and let a few tears go. He heard sniffling and realized that she was crying. He started to descend slowly, as to not make her feel like she was falling.

He set Amy on the ground and made eye contact with her, "Amy…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you THAT much."

She walked over and hit his arm, "You jerk."

Tails frowned, "I know. How can I make it up to you?"

Amy hugged him closely, "Just promise me that you'll never do that again."

He raised his brow, "Ummm, okay. I promise."

She evilly smirked, and quickly began to tickle him. He fell down and she followed, continuing to tickle Tails.

He giggled hysterically, "No no no…s-s-top Ah-HAHAHA! Stop it Amy!"

Amy grinned, "Nuh-uh!" She continued to tickle him…his face became beet red from laughing so hard. He managed to get her to fall over, but she landed on top of him. Their faces were closer than ever.

He panted heavily, "Amy…I… _:pant: _will…_ :pant:_ get you… _:pant:_ back."

Amy smirked, "Yeah right."

Tails couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia here. This was all too familiar…and he remembered how much hell it caused him with Sonic before…that is…when he was still with Amy. He looked at her…maintaining his glance on her emerald orbs, "Amy…I…I love you. I've always loved you. I want to be with you forever."

Amy smiled and let a few tears go…she wanted to tell him how much she loved him…but…the words wouldn't come out. Instead… she slowly leaned forward…closing the gap between them. Tails leaned in as well letting his lips touch hers. God they tasted so good. He felt his cheeks warm up as he pulled her body closer to his. He suddenly felt her tongue blush across his lips, begging for entrance. He brought his tongue on top of hers in a dance. They held the kiss for what seemed like an eternity, until Amy slowly pulled away for air.

Amy looked into his eyes, "Tails…I love you too."

He smiled and hugged her tightly. "Amy…I've longed for years to hear you say that."

She looked at him, "I know…but…I have to tell you something."

Tails cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? What's that?"

Amy sighed, "Well…as great as this would be…it's gotta end now."

He was taken back, "What? Why?"

Amy shrugged, "I dunno…all I know is that you need to WAKE UP!"

* * *

Tails' body jolted awake. He panted heavily and looked around his bedroom. Amy was still sleeping next to him in his bed. He exhaled, "It was just a dream." He lay back down and stared at her angelic face. _'One day. Just you wait Amy. I will tell you how I feel. I'll make you the happiest hedgehog on this planet.'_ The thought of him making Amy happy forced a content smile upon his face 

Amy began to stir in her sleep and Tails stiffened. He continued to lie there until she woke up.

She opened her eyes and smiled. Seeing him first thing in the morning could be a good thing to get used to, "Morning."

He smiled, "Morning sweetie. Sleep well?"

Amy nodded, "Mm-hmm. Haven't slept this good in years. How about you?"

Tails smiled and nodded, "Same…I slept like a baby."

She giggled, "I noticed…your snoring woke me up a few times."

His facial expression became concerned, "Oh…I'm sorry Amy…I didn't mean to wake you."

She chuckled, "You didn't, I was just kidding."

He became frustrated, "Ugh, again you did it!"

She poked him on his side getting an _'AH!'_ out of him, "Hehe, yep! I sure did."

Tails grunted, "Well, shall we start getting ready? We still have to meet Sonic today, remember?"

She nodded and got out of bed, "Yep. I'll go shower first, so you don't use all the hot water."

Tails stuck his tongue out, "I never use it all up!"

Amy giggled, "I know…I just like teasing you."

He rolled his eyes and turned red, "Yeah, whatever! You'd better not use all the hot water."

She walked into the bathroom and before she shut the door, she smirked at him, "Don't worry, I won't."

Tails chuckled and mumbled to himself, "We'll see about that." He walked out of his room and went to the kitchen. Once again, he opened his fridge and forgot that there was nothing to eat, "Dammit. I wanted to make her a nice breakfast too…"

He walked back to his room and looked for something to wear for when they met up with Sonic. He found something rather quickly. It wasn't too fancy…but he knew he looked good in it.

Tails heard the water stop and Amy walked into his room…dripping wet…and just in a towel. His eyes widely opened, and he immediately turned beet red, "Uh..uh, I um- I guess it's my turn. He grabbed a pair of shorts and bolted out of his room in embarrassment.

She giggled and thought to herself, _'Heh, that how I was when I saw him in the towel a few months ago. I turned all red and…wait. Why DID I turn all red? It's not like I see him as more than a friend.'_ She paused for a moment, thinking about if she was together with Tails. The idea seemed comforting to her for some reason. She wasn't sure why…but it did. Shrugging the idea off, she walked into his closet and looked for an outfit to wear.

Tails entered the bathroom closing the door behind him and locking it. He turned the water on and set the temperature. _'Heh, she didn't use all the hot water. Cool.'_ He slowly slipped off his t-shirt and shorts. Pausing for a second, he thought about seeing Amy in just a towel. Even though her fur was matted…it just looked so sexy. He smirked at the thought and just before he entered the shower…a funny feeling entered his lower region and his eyes opened widely. _'Oh boy…I can't think about Amy like that. Not while she's here, that's not right.'_ He stepped in and let the hot water run through his fur, matting it and eventually the heat reached his skin. He closed his eyes and exhaled contently. A nice hot shower always helped him relieve his stress.

Amy found a really cute shirt and a pair of shorts in Tails' closet. It looked like something he wouldn't wear anymore simply because it wouldn't fit him. When she put the clothes on, it fit just like a glove, and it showed every curve in her body. She liked the way it fit, and walked to a mirror to see how she looked. She smirked, "Damn gurl…you look good. Heh, this should make Sonic jealous of what he's missing out on. HA!" She walked over to Tails' bed and sat down. She patiently waited for him to finish up his shower.

About half an hour later, Tails walked into his bedroom after an incredibly relaxing shower. He noticed Amy snoozing away on his bed._ 'Hmm. She still must be tired.'_ He walked over to her and placed an extra blanket over her angelic figure. She stirred slightly, but went back to her deep sleep. Tails smiled, her facial expression was so innocent and adorable. He got onto his knees and stared at her, carefully studying every feature of her face. Without even noticing, his face was a mere inches from hers, so close in fact, her could feel her breaths of air on his muzzle. He leaned in slowly and his lips met her cheek. He left a small peck on her cheek, but it was enough to disturb her peaceful slumber.

Amy's eyes slowly opened. She squinted from the light entering the room, "Tails?"

He nodded, "Mm-hmm."

She rubbed her eyes, "I'm sorry--" A small yawn escaped her before she continued, "I didn't mean to doze off like that."

Tails chuckled, "Heh, it's alright. I figured I'd wake you up in a kind way."

Amy smirked, "I thought I felt something on my cheek. Tails, you're such a cutie."

In an instant, his face turned beet red, "Heh, thanks."

Amy sat up, making eye contact with Tails, "So, you ready to meet with Sonic?"

He rolled his eyes and responded in a tone dripping with sarcasm, "Oh yeah…I've been looking forward to it all day…"

She giggled, "Aw, c'mon Tails…it won't be thaaat bad."

He raised a brow, "How can you be so calm about this? For all you knew last night, he could've beat you if I didn't jump into that argument."

Amy shrugged, "I dunno Tails. Sonic may have issues with a short temper…but I don't think he would've done anything to hurt me."

He shrugged in response, "Hmm. Perhaps, but still…I was scared last night."

She raised a brow, "Scared? Tails, you seemed ready to beat the crap out of Sonic. How were you scared?"

Tails took a seat next to her and sighed, "I dunno…I was just…afraid that Sonic would have hurt you. Not to mention, breaking a practically lifelong friendship over an argument…but if that's what I to sacrifice to ensure your safety, then so be it."

Amy looked at him with an expression that screamed I love you! Hearing those sweet words come from the one person that she cared about, had touched her. Feeling the tears well up in her eyes, she leaned forward and held Tails in a loving hug, "Tails… _:sniffle:_ you are the greatest friend anyone could have."

Tails felt that pain in his chest again. He was almost sick of hearing the word friend, but he had to leave that alone. Yeah, it would be hard being around someone you love when they consider you as "just a friend". He held her tighter, "Thanks Amy. That means a lot to me."

They broke the hug and he held onto her hand. For a while, they shared one of those 'moments'. Amy and Tails locked their glances at one another for quite some time. In a matter of seconds, their faces were only inches apart….

His breathing pattern instantly changed to a state of hyperventilation, "A-Amy?"

She gulped, "Yes?"

"I just wanted to tell you…that I…I"

**:RIIIINNG RIIIING:**

Tails' body jolted from the sound of the phone, startling him out of his trance, and in doing so he bumped his head on Amy's.

She yelped in pain, "Owww!"

"Oh crap! Amy, I'm soooo sorry." He gave her a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled and began rubbing the sore area, "It's alright. Quick, go answer the phone."

Tails ran out of his room and quickly picked up the phone, breathing heavily, "Hehh-hello?"

_"Tails? You okay over there?"_

He nodded, still breathing heavily. "Uh-huh. I, I ran _:pant: _to the _:pant:_ phone."

_"Heh, it sounds like that. So look, are you and Amy still up for meeting me out in Station Square today?"_

Tails took a few deep breaths while Sonic was talking before replying, "Mm-hmm. That's fine with us, under one stipulation though. You'd better be nice to her Sonic."

_"Pfft, c'mon Tails. I know better."_

Tails rolled his eyes, "No, Sonic… I'm serious. She's still sensitive about what happened yesterday, even though she's been playing it off like it was nothing. Sonic…I don't want anything bad to happen today. I just wanna have a normal lunch, and act civilized while we're all in public. Okay? I'm not asking a lot out of you here. Understand?"

_"Mm-hmm. I hear ya Tails. If it's any consolation to you…I truly am sorry for what happened."_

Tails sighed, "Sonic. I know you are. We'll talk about this in greater detail when we meet up okay?"

_"Alright. Let's meet at that French restaurant over on Adams Street. You know which one I'm talking about, right?"_

Tails facial expression went from glum to one of pure shock, "But! Sonic…do you know how expensive that place is? I can't afford paying for two people, much less for myself."

He heard Sonic chuckle at the statement,_ "Heh, c'mon Tails. Do you honestly think I would let you spend that kind of money just on lunch? Bro, don't worry about it okay?"_

Tails sighed again, "But Sonic…"

_"But nothing. Just meet me there in an hour, okay?"_

He rolled his eyes, "Allllright. See you there."

_"Alright. Bye."_

"Bye." He hung the phone up and noticed Amy standing close to him.

"Was that Sonic?"

He nodded, "Mm-hmm."

Amy raised a brow, "Are you okay Tails?" Suddenly realizing that it was Sonic she glared, "What did he say?"

He caught on to her assumption, "Oh no, it wasn't anything bad Amy. He just…wants us to meet him at that expensive French restaurant on Adams Street."

For a brief moment she tried remembering what Tails was talking about. Suddenly it clicked, "Oh! Are you kidding! That place is way too expensive for us. Is he out of his mind?"

Tails nodded, "Apparently…because he said it was on him. He's paying for us."

"What? He IS out of his mind! Where is he going to get that kind of money for three people?"

He shrugged, "I dunno. I guess being a hero and all, perhaps he pulled some strings."

"Hmm maybe." Amy sighed before continuing, "Oh well. Let's get going then."

He nodded, "Alright."

They casually walked to the train station, hand in hand. Both of them boarded the train and sat next to each other. As the train began to move, Amy looked out the window and sighed.

Tails noticed this and lightly tapped her arm to gain her attention, "Amy? You alright?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah…sort of. I'm just a little nervous about seeing him again, ya know?"

He nodded in response, "Mm-hmm. I'm kind of nervous too. Thought it was a bit odd of him to offer such an elaborate lunch at his expense."

"Yeah, I found that weird too."

He slyly put his arm around her shoulder, carefully bringing her body closer to his, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I'll be right alongside you every step of the way."

She smiled at the kind gesture, "Thanks Tails." Before she rest her head on his shoulder, she quickly planted a friendly kiss on his cheek, making his face turn a bright shade of red.

An older woman sitting kitty corner from them noticed and cooed at their affectionate behavior, "Aww, aren't you kiddies the most adorable couple. How long have you been together?"

Tails widened his eyes and began to stutter slightly, "Uhh, we aren't seeing each other. We're just good friends."

Amy looked away for a moment feeling her heart sink to her stomach. Why was she feeling like this? She new that they were friends, and he wasn't lying…but, it didn't sound right to her. Brushing the comment off she returned her attention to the elderly woman.

"Oh well that's too bad sonny. It's not often I see cute couples like this anymore."

Once again, Tails couldn't help but blush at the comment, "Heh, yeah. Thanks for the compliment miss."

The woman smiled, "Oh you're quite welcome dear."

He sat back and brought Amy closer to his side again, resting his head onto hers. His eyes began to feel like lead, and he slowly drifted into a slumber along with Amy.

The time quickly passed and without them knowing, the train had arrived in Station Square. The elderly woman gently touched Tails to wake him up. Amy was still sound asleep, "Young man, the train is in Station Square now."

He yawned and smiled at the woman, "Oh, thank you for waking me up."

She smiled, "You're welcome…" She toned her voice down to a barely audible whisper, "You say you're just friends, but…I know you think otherwise sonny. Tell her before it's too late."

He blushed and nodded, "I will. Thanks."

The woman nodded and went on her way. Tails brought his attention back to Amy, gently caressing her cheek, carefully waking her up.

She slowly sat up and yawned, "Are we here?"

He chuckled at her, "Mm-hmm, yeah. Ready to meet Sonic?"

She stood up from her previous resting spot, "Yeah. Let's get going."

Tails stood up, leading the way out of the train, then out of the train station.

She looked around and sighed contently, "Ahh, it's a beautiful day today."

Tails smiled, "Yeah it is, and quite busy too. I haven't seen Station Square this busy in a while."

"Mm-hmm, me too. I wonder if there is some special event going on today."

"Maybe. C'mon, let's get going."

Amy walked alongside Tails to the restaurant. During the walk, they remained rather silent. A few minutes later, they had arrived to the restaurant.

Amy stood there in awe, "Wow. Tails, I've always wanted to come here for years. I always wished that one day Sonic would take me here."

Tails looked over at her raising a brow, "Umm…isn't that happening right now?"

Amy giggled, "Hehe, yeah…but isn't it ironic? He decides to take me here AFTER we've broken up. Kinda weird, don't you think?"

He nodded, "Yeah it is weird." Tails took a deep breath and grabbed hold of Amy's hand, "Well, are you ready?"

She smiled, "Yeah. As long as you're with me, I know I'll be fine."

Tails turned a light shade of red and led the way into the restaurant. As they entered through the large doors, a somewhat quiet atmosphere greeted them. The only background noise that could be heard was a piano in the back of the restaurant, and the random conversations in and around the main dining area. They approached the Maître'd which greeted them in a thick French accent.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle et Monsieur. How meny in your partee tooday?"

Tails smiled, "Two, and we are supposed to meet Sonic."

The Maître'd looked at his list, "Hmm…ah yess. Sonic ze Hedgehawg is expecting you. Please follow me."

Amy gave Tails a look of confusion. He shrugged and they followed the man. They walked through a good portion of the restaurant before reaching an area roped off with a large sign reading **'VIP AREA'**. The Maître'd removed one of the ropes, and led Amy and Tails to Sonic's table, which was tucked away in another room. They approached the table and took their seats next to each other…which were, no surprise, the furthest away from Sonic.

Sonic raised a brow, "Hey guys. You know, I don't bite."

Tails nodded, "I understand that, but you need to look at this from our position… considering what happened last night, we're not taking any risks. It's nothing personal, and you should know that."

Sonic nodded, "I do. I just hoped that we would put all this behind us."

Amy placed her hand on Tails' arm signaling that she wanted to speak, "Sonic, it doesn't work like that. You can't expect us to completely forget what happened last night in a flash. I'm hurt about what you did to me, and Tails is losing his trust in you. Think about it, this is something that will be etched in our memories forever."

"I know." Said Sonic sighing. "I just…I just wish things would be like they were a few months ago. I feel so bad for jeopardizing my trust with my best friend and ruining a relationship with someone I still deeply care for."

Amy looked away for a moment and sighed, "Sonic…I know you still care for me, but…I just don't have that spark anymore…ya know?" She chuckled lightly before continuing, "I remember when I would always chase you, tell everyone how much I was in love with you, and my lifelong dream came true when you agreed to go on a date with me. Sonic, the past few months were great, they really were, but I need to move on. I need to accept that you aren't what I expected as far as a boyfriend goes. I hate to say it that way; I know it's bluntly put, but it's the truth Sonic. I just hope you understand my position here."

He nodded and cleared his throat, "I do Amy, and I'm not upset with what you have to say, because you're right. I'm not ready for any kind of commitment yet. I care for you a lot Amy, and I don't ever want you to forget that. What happened yesterday…I, I can't explain my reasons, because there weren't any. I lost my temper…and handled the situation wrongly. Last night, after I got off the phone with you…I laid in my bed and cried myself to sleep. It didn't hit me until then, but I realized what I did was wrong indeed. I was to the point of nearly beating myself to a bloody pulp thinking about what I did to you and Tails."

Tails sniffled letting a tear loose, "Sonic, both Amy and I realize that you lost your temper, and had no real intentions of hurting us. A real friend, like you, wouldn't do something to hurt us, and we both have agreed to forgive you, but like we said, it's going to be a while before we are comfortable around you again."

Sonic nodded, "Mm-hmm. I know. Thank you…for understanding that I wouldn't intentionally hurt you guys. I appreciate that. I really do."

Amy smiled, "You're welcome Sonic, and don't worry, I'll never forget that you care for me."

"Thanks Ames." Said Sonic smiling. "Well, shall we have some lunch?"

After Tails and Amy nodded, Sonic waved the waiter over and ordered. During the remainder of their meeting, Sonic, Amy, and Tails had a great time. Telling each other stories from the past, laughing at each other's silly jokes. Sonic sat back after his meal, listening to a story Tails was telling about their adventures back in the day. While he was talking, something caught Sonic's attention. Tails had been…well a bit friendly with Amy. A LOT more friendly than he used to be. He had been touching her often, hugging her, placing his arm around her. He inwardly smirked, knowing that they finally got together. After Tails finished speaking, he had to say something.

"So…Tails. How are things with that girl you like?" Sonic smirked hinting at his curiosity.

Tails glared at Sonic signaling back he DID not want to talk about Amy in front of her, "Uhhh, I dunno."

Amy glanced over at Tails. He seemed rather nervous talking about this girl. Something didn't feel right though. It wasn't what he was saying, but how she felt about it. An overwhelming feeling of disappointment hit her like a tsunami. She couldn't understand why she felt this way.

Sonic raised a brow at Tails' reply, "What do you mean 'you dunno'? Have you asked her out on a date yet?"

Tails sighed and shook his head, "No. I'm just too scared to do it."

Amy jumped in, "Why? Who is this mystery woman anyways?"

He turned away for a moment, "Oh, it's no one."

She put her hand on his shoulder and brought his attention back to her, "C'mon Tails. I won't make fun, I promise."

Hyperventilating from all the pressure he got up from the table and made a beeline to the restrooms.

Amy watched him hastily walk to the restroom and brought her attention back to Sonic with a confused look on her face, "Umm, did I just miss something here?"

Sonic chuckled, "Heh, no. He's just embarrassed to talk about her, that's all."

Amy smiled, "Aww, is this the first girl he's ever had a crush on?"

"Yeah. He's still getting used to the feeling. From what I understand though, he REALLY likes her. I keep telling him to ask her out, but…he just doesn't have the gall to do it."

"Hmm. Well maybe I can help him. Who is it Sonic? I could try to play matchmaker." Amy chuckled at her own comment.

Sonic began to stammer a bit, "Uh…I don't think that's a good idea Ames. I think it would be better if he learns on his own."

Amy nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Although I have to say this, and not to rub it in Sonic but…" before she continued, her face turned beet red, "…whomever this girl is…will find out what a great kisser he is." Amy closed her eyes and sighed contently.

Sonic chuckled and leaned forward a bit, "Oh really now!"

Amy giggled and turned a deeper shade of red, "Yeah. I don't know why I'm telling you this but…before you caught us kissing… there was some serious chemistry goin' on. If felt so right Sonic. I thought he had a crush on me…but apparently that's not the case." She frowned at the thought.

Sonic caught on to her reaction immediately, "And apparently, you seem disappointed that he's not after you."

"Well, I dunno. Do I seem disappointed?"

He nodded, "Uh-huh. Amy…I want to ask you something. I won't be mad, but I'm curious about something."

"Alright, go ahead."

"Well…have you ever had a crush on Tails while we were dating?"

Amy blushed heavily, "I…well…yeah. I think I had a crush on him before we started seeing each other."

Sonic raised a brow, "Then…why did you start dating me, if you liked him?"

Amy sighed, "Because I thought I loved you." She smacked her forehead, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put it that way."

He laughed at her poor choice of words, "Hey, it's alright. I know what you meant. Anyways, did it ever occur to you that maybe he's ever liked you? I mean, for one, you kissed twice. So, there's a big clue. I also noticed that he's really… _'touchy'_ with you. Doesn't that send you a signal?"

Amy shook her head, "No…we're always like that with each other. Why? Does that seem strange to you?"

Sonic threw up an arm in defense, "No no…it's just when I was watching you guys today, I was under the impression that you were already dating."

Amy shook her head, "No, we're not."

Tails approached Amy from behind, "We're not what?"

She leaped out of her seat, "Oh my god!" Then playfully smacking him on the arm, "You scared the crap out of me."

He sat next to her and grinned, "I know. That was the whole point."

She leaned closer to him smiling as if everything was okay, and in a flash grabbed him into a headlock, "Now what! Huh? What are you gonna do now?"

He laughed and began tickling her so she would let up. He pulled away and stuck his tongue out.

She stuck hers out in return, "That's not fair."

"Oh well. Life's not fair either."

Sonic sat back and laughed at the two. He had to admit, the way they played with one another was adorable. Hopefully the little conversation he had with Amy helped open her eyes, "Alright kiddies, take it easy. This isn't a fast-food joint. Tone it down a bit, eh?"

Amy smiled, "Sorry Sonic."

Sonic waved the waiter back to the table and asked for the bill. He paid and they all walked back outside and were once again greeted by the warm sun, and cool breeze.

Sonic smiled, "Well guys, I had a great time. I hope we can all hang out like this again."

Amy nodded, "Yeah. Thanks for lunch Sonic. You didn't have to pick up our meals."

"Eh, don't worry about it. It was the least I could do."

Tails walked over and gave Sonic a friendly hug, "Thanks bro. Keep in touch okay?"

"I will. Later guys." Sonic walked away waving goodbye.

Tails brought his attention to Amy, "So, are you gonna go back to your home too?"

She shook her head, "Nah, I wanna spend the day with you."

"Awww, really?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah. You know that I like hanging out with you."

He blushed, "Heh. And I like being with you too."

Amy walked up to Tails and tenderly hugged him. He held her close and they held each other for a few minutes. Amy's mind was all over the place. Her curiosity about this girl that Tails likes has been growing by the minute. No matter how long it would take, she WOULD find out what girl has Tails' attention…

* * *

_Well, I hoped you enjoyed the chappie:) Most likely it will take longer for me to update from now on, simply because I'm actually applying myself at school and for a change...I'm doing well. Anyhoo, if you liked what you read or want to offer a suggestion for next time, please review! Thanks everyone!_

_Chaos Shadow _


	10. If You Only Knew

_Well folks, here it is! Sorry for the delay. Just a small warning that the end of the chapter gets to be on the limey side. I'm keeping the rating at 'T' since the final scene is not graphic what-so-ever, however I'll leave that up to your imaginations. Anyhoo, enjoy the chappie!

* * *

_

**Chapter 10: If You Only Knew…**

Another day coming to a close, wishing he had her all to himself. He wanted nothing more than to say, "She's mine." But it wasn't just about saying he had a significant other, oh no. He couldn't deny the fact that he absolutely loved her. He ALWAYS loved her, unable to remember a single day where his feelings told him otherwise. The reasons why became an endless list. To him, she was perfection…

His thoughts became blurred when a soothing voice grabbed his attention, "Tails?" He turned his head, meeting her glance with his own, "Yeah?"

"I'm curious…just who exactly is this girl you have a crush on? Is it someone I know?"

He felt a rather large lump in his throat begin to form completely forgetting about the lie he told earlier in the day, "Amy… I told you, I don't wanna talk about it. Please?"

The facial expression returned from her tore his heart into pieces. He could see the pain in her eyes, knowing that she couldn't believe he had no faith in her, or any trust. He watched her slowly turn her head away in disappointment of his answer.

"Amy… it's not that I don't trust you, or think you would do me any harm… I'm just…embarrassed to talk about her. Please try to understand."

Her glance met his and yet again, the same look conveyed her disappointment, "What's there to be embarrassed about? I told you earlier today that I wouldn't make fun of you."

Now it was his turn to look away. He knew his chances with her were just flushed down the toilet. How was he going to pull himself out of this mess?

"I know you won't."

"Then why not tell me?"

"Because…I…I just can't."

Her sigh echoed throughout an otherwise silent atmosphere. She stood up and walked to towards his front door, "Well…when you're ready to open up to me…call me. Otherwise, just leave me alone."

The door slowly began to close behind her, but he stopped it and grabbed hold of her arm, "Wait…please…don't leave. You're the only person that understands the real me. How many times have I told you that I like…no… love being with you?" She made brief eye contact with him… wait… were those tears in her eyes?

She sighed and turned away, "Tails…you…you wouldn't understand where I'm coming from. I've always thought that there was something more between us. We just say that we're friends…but…when we kissed…I felt something Tails. When I was with Sonic…nothing was there, and to think that my ex-boyfriend was my childhood crush…and I still felt empty."

He stood there in complete shock. Where his ears deceiving him? Was Amy actually hinting that there could be something between them?

Tears began to flow from her eyes, "Tails? Please…say something."

"I…I…" He could feel his throat tightening up from anxiety. Why couldn't he tell her? Why is it so hard…?

She burst out into full-blown tears, "I can't believe it. Y-you don't f-feel anything? Tails… I…" Before she could finish her sentence, she ran away, the tears flowing like a faucet. Her heart fell into pieces, the pain consuming her body like a parasitic disease. Luckily for her, the train to station square was just ready to leave. She bolted through the doors, and in seconds the train began it's short journey to the big city.

Tails remained where he last stood conversing with his true love…yet she was no longer present. The pain was unbearable and he had no one to turn to…not close to home anyways. He dragged his feet walking back into his home. Closing the door behind him, a sense of emptiness had greeted him. Something didn't feel right…and he knew what it was. SHE wasn't here with him.

He picked up the phone and pressed a few numbers. Patiently waiting for the other end to answer, he felt another tear trickle down his cheek. Finally after several rings, a click was heard…

_"Hello?"_

"…….."

_"Hello? Who is this?"_

"S-sonic… i-it's me…"

_"Tails? What happened?"_

"Please… j-just come over."

On the other end, Sonic heard a _'thud'_ noise as if the phone was dropped… Just a silent hiss could be heard on Tails' end of the line. Sonic dropped the phone in an instant and ran like a bat out of hell to the Mystic Ruins. _'Hang in there little buddy, I'm coming.'_

Only minutes later, Sonic burst through the front door to his best friend's home.

"Tails! Tails! Where are you?"

Turning to his left he noticed Tails lying on the floor, with the telephone receiver sitting next to his torso. He quickly kneeled down next to Tails, checking his vitals, making sure he was still alive. To his relief, Tails seemed to be breathing and had a pulse. Carefully lifting up Tails, he brought him over to his bedroom, and gently laying him down onto his bed. Sonic paused for a moment…_ 'Talk about déja vu…' _He shook the thought from his head and went to the bathroom to get a towel soaked with cold water.

Returning for the bathroom, he placed the cold towel on Tails' forehead. In a few minutes, Tails' eyes fluttered open. Sonic quickly grabbed hold of his hand and made sure he was conscious. "Tails… you awake?"

He could only make out what would be considered a mumble, but it was enough to tell him that Tails was indeed alright…so to speak.

Tails finally found the strength to muster up a few words, "S-sonic?"

"Yeah buddy, it's me. How are you feeling?"

"Ugh, like a train hit me. When did you get here?"

"Not long ago. What happened over here?"

Sighing, Tails looked away for a moment and let a stray tear trickle down his cheek, "Sonic… she… god, I really screwed things up between us."

"Oh no…what did you say to Amy?"

"She kept on asking me about the 'supposed' girl I have an interest in, and I told her that I didn't want to talk about it. That went on for a few minutes, and then finally she began crying. She told me that when I was ready to open up to her, to call her."

Sonic furrowed his brow, "Wow. Do you think she knows that you like her?"

Tails shook his head, "No… but she did imply that there is something between me and her, or better yet…there SHOULD be something between us."

"Really! That's great Tails! Did you tell her then?"

"No… that's why I said…I screwed things up between us."

"Then… what DID you say?"

"Well… it's not what I did say, but what I didn't say. My silence basically told her that I didn't feel anything for her, but you know that that's not the case."

"I know. Goodness… I'm sorry to hear that. So, now what are you gonna do?"

Tails shook his head and sighed showing his confusion, "I have no idea. I just want to tell her SO bad that I love her. Everyday I see her, talk to her, and spend time with her… it's like being in heaven."

Sonic put his arm on Tails' shoulder and looked him in the eye, "Then why don't you tell her?"

Tails sighed, "I don't know… I would have said that I'm afraid of rejection…but now knowing that she sees something more between us…I have nothing to be afraid of, but I still have that weird feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"Hmm. Maybe you're just nervous I guess. Look… either way…you should tell her. I have a feeling that you won't be let down. Trust me on this."

"Do you know something that I don't? You have that overly-confident expression on your face again."

Sonic grinned, "Heh… maaaybe…"

Tails pouted, "Awww c'mon, don't leave me hanging like that. Pleeeeeease?"

Sonic chuckled, "Alright, alright. Well… when we were at the restaurant…and you stepped away for a moment, Amy and I were talking about you."

Tails lightly flinched, "Oh boy… what did she say?"

Grinning, Sonic continued, "Well… she was telling me how she wanted to play matchmaker and set you up with this crush. I told her not to, and it would be better if you learned on your own."

"Phew… I'm glad you told her that. That would really suck if I had made up a person and then she tried to set us up. Wow, good save bro."

"Heh, thanks. Anyways, she tells me that whomever this girl is… will find out what a great kisser you are."

Tails widely opened his eyes, "Are you serious! She said that?"

Sonic smiled, "Uh-huh. So you see… you have nothing to worry about. Plus… Amy also mentioned that she thought you had a crush on her."

Tails mentally smacked himself after hearing this, "Crap. Oh man did I mess this up. What am I gonna do? She'll never forgive me, and now I'm screwed-"

Sonic put his hand over Tails mouth signaling for him to shut up, "Dude! Relax! You're over-reacting here. You need to go over there this instant and make up for what you didn't say earlier. And I don't wanna hear back from you until the two of you are together. You understand me?"

Tails nodded, slightly frightened by Sonic's sudden ultimatum, "Mm-hmm."

Sonic nodded confidently, "Good. Now get out of here lover-boy. Tell her she's the only one for you, and all that other mushy stuff."

Tails got out of his bed and began walking out of his room. Before he left, he turned around and ran to Sonic pulling him into a warming hug, "Sonic…. I owe you so much. How could I ever repay you?"

Sonic hugged back chuckled, "You don't have to Tails… consider this as making up for those times I blew up at you. Now go, before it's too late."

Tails nodded and broke the hug, "Alright. Thanks again bro."

Sonic nodded happily, "Don't mention it."

He ran and ran until he approached the Mystic Ruins train station. He walked up to the ticket booth, completely out of breath, "_:huff huff:_ Hi! I-I need a _:huff huff:_ ticket to _:huff huff:_ Station Square."

The woman in the booth raised a brow and handed him the ticket slowly, unsure what to make of this fox… "Umm here you go."

Still out of breath, Tails managed to say 'thank you', ran into the train and quickly took a seat.

During the ride, he couldn't sit still. Constantly tapping his foot on the ground, looking at his watch or out the window. He had never felt so anxious in his life… but in the end it would be worth it. He would FINALLY be together with his one true love, and life would be perfect…just like he'd always imagine it.

After what seemed like forever, the train finally came to a stop. Tails quickly hopped out of his seat and ran for the door. Right before he reached the door, he saw the same elderly woman that was on the train earlier today. She noticed him and waved.

"Well hello there young man. Where's your cute friend?" She winked, hinting that she was talking about Amy.

Tails blushed, "I'm going to her home right now… I'm going to tell her." His grin was from ear to ear.

The woman smiled, "Aww, isn't that sweet. Well I don't want to keep you. Go on young man, and good luck!"

Tails smiled, "Thanks miss." And with that, he ran out of the train and the station in a matter of seconds.

He continued his run throughout Station Square. Left at this block, right at this block, pass the ice cream shop, cut through the alley, and make one more right…just a few more blocks… _'I'm coming Amy. Tonight is the night.'_

There he was. Face to face with what would be one of the hardest feats life has ever handed to him. He walked into the building and ran up the stairs to the 10th floor. _'God, of all floors her place had to be on the top one.'_

He opened the doorway to the hallway and slowly walked towards to the end of the hall… He could see the door. It seemed to be calling him…like the mythical sirens that would gain the attention of any man. He finally reached the door. Slowly, Tails raised his hand to knock on the door. Three knocks. He patiently waited for her to answer…but there was no response. He knocked again, but no response. He frowned…maybe she wasn't at home… who wouldn't be at home this late at night? _'Oh wait, I'm not at home.. heh heh.'_ He began to walk away when he heard her on the other side, "Ugh, who is it?"

He felt his entire body tense up and turned back around, "Umm… it's me Amy."

Tails couldn't see her, but he knew she had to have been upset. He could almost feel it.

"What do you want?"

"Amy…please…I need to talk to you."

She still wouldn't open the door… she really must have been hurt.

"Oh now you want to talk! Tails… just go away. Please."

Amy…don't do this to me. My heart won't let me leave. I NEED you right now..."

His heart skipped a beat when she finally opened up the door. He noticed that her face was stained with tears…she must have been crying all night,_ 'God do I feel like a jerk.'_

She crossed her arms and began tapping her foot, "Well? I'm waiting."

He looked her in the face and then looked down, "Amy…I made a mistake earlier tonight by not saying anything."

She raised a brow, "Not saying what?"

"When you asked me if I felt anything for you… and I didn't say something."

She frowned, "Oh… that."

He nodded, "Yeah. See Amy… the thing is… when we shared those moments…when we kissed…" He couldn't help but smile, "I…I felt something too… no wait… I've always felt something for you. I think about you all the time Amy."

Her facial expression changed instantly…it seemed as if she was hoping to hear the one thing she always wanted to hear from Tails, "What are you saying Tails?"

"What I'm saying is… you're the only one for me. You're my true love…. I love you Amy."

She felt her knees go weak and leaned forward to Tails, embracing him. She held him tightly not wanting to let go. This is what she wanted to hear… no needed to hear.

She continued to cry in his shoulder, "Amy? You okay?"

Pulling away from him, she made eye contact and leaned in, meeting her lips with his. They tenderly kissed one another and he finally pressed his tongue to her lips, begging for entrance. She accepted the gesture and also let her tongue join his in a dance, showing him that she loved him too. He slowly pulled away and gazed into her emerald eyes.

"Tails… I love you too. I wanna be with you forever."

He smiled, letting a tear run down his face, "Me too. I couldn't imagine another day without you by my side."

* * *

She smiled and grabbed hold of his hand, leading him into her apartment. He slowly followed her and after she shut the door, he pressed his lips against hers once again. The passion, the heat… they couldn't ignore it. Continuing to kiss, she led him into her bedroom and they gently lay on her bed. He ran his hands up and down her curvaceous figure, caressing every square inch of her body. She ran her hands through his headfur, moaning lightly…enjoying the taste of his lips. She grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled it off, breaking their kiss for a few moments only to continue again. He reached behind her back and slowly began to unzip her dress. She began to kiss him harder, further showing her need of him…oh how bad she wanted him. 

A million things were going through his mind right now, _'Oh my god… we're going to… but… what do I do? I just told her not long ago that I loved her and we're already going to have sex, This is just taking advantage of her… this isn't right….'_

Amy broke the kiss for a second, noticing Tails' slight discomfort of their clothes removal session… "Tails? What's a matter?"

He regained his breath, "Amy… are you ready to take it this far already? I don't want you to think that I'm taking advantage of you because you were hurt before- "

Amy smiled and put her finger on his lips, silencing his worrying, "Tails… I want this. I want to be with you forever… This feels so right to me… please… keep going…"

Tails grinned…the way she asked him to keep going… he couldn't say no. He leaned forward and began kissing her again tenderly. He didn't want to take the initiative again… he wanted her to do it again… something about her wanting this made him really… bothered… if you get my drift. Again in a matter of minutes… she began to take the rest of his clothing off, slowly and seductively unbuckling his belt first. He too decided to tease her, slowly sliding the dress off… first her left shoulder…then the right. He then slowly slid the dress off her upper body… revealing her undergarments. Amy began unbuttoning his pants and teasingly slid them off… it was like they were playing a game… Who's the bigger tease? She sat up, along with him, feeling each other's torso. His hands found their way behind her back…undoing her bra… he then slid the straps off one by one until it slid off her body. They lay back down on the bed, grinding their hips together slowly…sensuously. Him being on top, he brought his hands down to her waist…and began removing the final piece of clothing. She too returned the favor, and in a few seconds, they were both naked… wanting it more than ever…

He looked into her eyes once more making sure she truly wanted this. She acknowledged the glance… and nodded allowing him to continue………….

And he did…

For hours… they made love… each time better than the last… they both couldn't have been happier than this. Everything felt right, and they both knew it was true love. After their last time… she lay back down next to him smiling… he leaned in and pecked her on the lips…

"Amy… I love you so much…"

"And I love you Tails."

He held her close to him, the heat of their bodies soothing them into a peaceful slumber… it was finally his turn to receive something positive out of life…

* * *

_Well there you have it. They're finally together now. I've mentioned doing an epilogue some time ago... but my inspiration for writing romance is extremely low... so consider this fic finished, and if somehow an epilogue is written, then I'll post it, otherwise just assume it won't happen. Sorry to disappoint those of you expecting a close to this fic. Ciao.  
_


End file.
